Destiny connects in Time
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: Out of time, Destiny connects individuals, who know that they exist, but souls disconnected never finds their other half or do they; this is an AU Christmas tale about Lucia, how Destiny turned her life upside Down. Story complete!
1. Notes

My Cristmas story Stay tuned for the 1st of December!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood, here i only own the idea to the story and the Ocs that aer unfamiliar in this story.

.~*~.

Primary characters:

Lucia Yuki: the main character, who learns that Destiny can play some tricks on you as she learns things about herself that she didn't know

Jackson Nighlight Frost: Lucias boyfriend he's adeopted into a loving family

Nickolas St. North: a good friend of Lucias always there to help out when needed

Thiane 'Tooth' Asia: Luicas onlu female friend who is aways happy to help, Tooth is however jalous of Lucias relationship with Bunny/Aster

Aster Bunnymund: Lucias clostest friends wants to protect the best he can  
Sanderson Macsnoozie: the Mute and narcoleptic friend (Sadly a minor role Keep forgetting the guy)

Shadigan Shin: A girl with cancer who comes into the small groups life, mostly in Lucias in unknown ways.

.~*~.

Most Medical facts are true but some are fictional as according with this being a fanfiction.

.~*~.

I'll try to write more but this will do for now

~shadigan shinen


	2. 1st of December

A/N

Well there was two for and zip against so I bring you when Destiny connects in Time, story will be uploaded on local time Denmark, when it's the date needed if there's a delay I'm sorry;

This is an AU made by me with my character Lucia as the main focus; if you hate this don't read it.

* * *

Broken Leg.

Lucia had always loved winter, the snow the winds and the beautiful scenery, and funny enough despite her interests inherited from her parents; Lucia loved to ice-skate, she and, her boyfriend through 2 years, Jack were both been into figure skating.

Lucia looked up as she saw Jack practice in the distance his short white hair, reminded her of his genetic abnormality, but she didn't mind. People had bullied him the first few years; she had known him, calling him weird and crazed. Lucia had finally had enough, at the time Jack looked the way he looked, she had told herself, she had even looked it up; an albino, who was what Jack was, and he couldn't help it. She had knocked one of them flat; before Jack joined her, actually surprised, that someone stood up for, both earned a detention, where they both stared at each other.

Mech Tech.

Jack had heard them call her that, which had only fueled her even more, giving the one a bloody nose.

"Lucia, come on!" Jack called, Lucia lifted her head going out of the 'coma' she had been in for thinking, she smiled.

2 years after they had beaten up the bullies, Jack had asked her out after. Since then the two had been tight for the same years, they had become friends and now the best friends were dating, all that was now four years ago.

"Coming Jack!" she called, as she got up testing the skates and Ice, it was a new set her, parents had given them ahead of a show, that Lucia and Jack had been a part of not a competition, both had agreed against that when they had been asked.

They didn't know what had happened; one minute both were in the middle of a jump, the next they collided. Lucia landed on the ground with Jack on top, instantly her worry focused on Jack, who had hit his head.

"Jack!" she said worried, he groaned looking at her.

"Lucia?" he got up and off her Legs, she flinched at the pain, but she refused to look at it, until she was sure he was okay, "are you okay?" he had seen her flinch.

"Let's not worry about me for now" she said, checking him as she remained on the ice, the cold numbing the pain, which she was glad for.

Jack flinched, as she touched his head, a large gap was running in the hair line, coloring his face with the red color.

"Lucia?" Jack asked as she had tried to stand after cleaning the wound on Jacks forehead she had hoped for a sprain at most but now…

"My leg" Lucia exclaimed, as she tried to get up but fell down again, "I think my legs Broken"

Jack looked around almost unable to figure a thought, he was so tired and the two had forgotten to bring a cell phone, so no one knew where they were, Lucia lifted her gaze from her ankle to look at Jack. She noted his eyes were closing, no doctor by any means, she knew he had hit his head and the chance of a concussion was there.

"Jack, you have to stay awake" she said, shaking him gently, he looked at her.

"I'm tired"

"Jack, you might have a concussion" Lucia said, going sideways avoiding using her wounded leg, as she looked around and moving towards Jack, who looked at her.

"You think so?" he asked, poking at his head a bit.

"Jack," Lucia said very seriously, Jack just sighed.

"Then let's try to stay awake" he said, Lucia looked over the sun was still there, but in mere hours it would go down letting the cold take over, "you think they will notice?"

Lucia looked at him, "they better… I promised Aster to help him with his computer and that was a few minutes ago, I should have been there"

The sun was setting, while the two sat close trying to keep warm. Lucia actually was a little glad for the cold that numbed the pain in her leg, she was unable to locate where in the leg, the injury was. but god, had it hurt, she was now struggling to stay awake, just as Jack was. it helped to move the leg every now and then but she began to keep forgetting to move it, so Jack had placed his hand on it and once he moved it the pain would shoot up in it.

"Remember to remind me to kiss you, when we get out of here" she said, looking at Jack, who nodded. He had said little allowing Lucia to be the talker, she frowned moving his head towards her, he was still awake, but part of his mind wasn't. Lucia was concerned, how she wanted to do something, but they couldn't move away from one another, as they tried to keep warm. Looking up at the moon, she found herself wishing to be found no matter how romantic it was in the moonlight. Both weren't far behind to get hypothermia, her legs and arm numbing was enough evidence, she put her arms down watching Jack all, she could do was talk, keeping them both awake even if all he could was nod at her.

She suddenly opened her eyes, when had she closed them? They were in danger, she knew this, she looked at Jack he was woken her up, somehow he still had strength in his arm to make her leg pain. She would be paying him back now and she didn't care what her parents said, if Jack wanted to go all the way, then would she.

She scarcely moved her head, unable to figure any thought, it was like she was looking through something else, then she heard something. Using what energy she had she screamed, screamed until her lungs ran out of air and she would gasp for a few seconds, before screaming again. She kept Jack awake, but she also managed to draw attention a bright light appeared.

"OI, they're over here!" a familiar voice said, Lucia looked at him, as she felt hands on her shoulder, "Lucia"

"hi stranger, isn't it a bit too cold for you?" she asked feeling delirious.

There was a bit of laughter, "well Sheila, you never break your deals and well, you know me. I can handle a bit cold" a blanket was placed on her shoulders, as she was moved away from Jack.

"Jack might have a concussion and my leg is broken" she said, her mind beginning to sharpen a bit.

"Easy Sheila, the ambulance is coming for the both of you, you did great keeping together and off the ice"

"we were of the Ice?" she said, looking around, taking the scene in several peoples were over them both. The one, holding her, was watching them take care of Jack, "he's more important than me" she said, suddenly, she felt blackness enter her vision despite all the lights around her.

"Lucia?"

She closed her eyes and knew nothing more, she felt herself falling deep, falling into a sleep, that wouldn't wake her until two days later.

* * *

A/N

Questions and anything must wait but if you have anu please say them I'll gather them up in a A/N


	3. 2nd of December

A/N:

Thanks to Natuala X for reviewing- Glad you like it, well read on and find out!

Everyone else is welcome to review, follow and favourite if you like it in someway!

* * *

2nd of December

Cancer

Shadigan had had it for a long time, which she knew and had undergone Chemo for as long, as she could remember, but it only seemed to keep it down for so long the doctors were baffled, where the chemo should have killed the Cancer cells, it only kept it from spreading.

She was usually an active girl; dancing in beginner's competitions with her boyfriend, it had come as a shock, when they discovered it during a routine check just months before, she normally had long blond hair with Brown highlights and her blue eyes, which usually showed life were now hopeless and tired.

Right now she sat in a bed, which had been her home for a week, since they discovered that her body was weakening.

"We can't explain any of this Mr. and Mrs. Shin. We have tried everything to keep her system awake and alert, but it's failing and her body is failing her, if we don't do anything soon, she will be dead by the end of this month," the Doctor Said. Shadigan looked at the door, that should have been closed, but she still heard it.

"Listen, we will give anything to make her well" Mrs. Shin cried, "she's our only child!"

"There is a way, does Shadigan have any siblings?" the doctor said looking at them, knowing only one way to rescue their daughter, it was the last chance.

"No, she's a single child," Mrs. Shin said still crying, "why do you ask?"

"the last chance Shadigan has, is a Hematopoietic stem cell transplantation otherwise known as a bone marrow transplant, if Shadigan had a sibling, it would work but without" the doctor said, opening the door to Shadigan's room. The 16-yearold looked out, as the door opened, "you heard everything?

Shadigan nodded crying, "So I'm going to die, just because I don't have any siblings" she asked still crying, the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

The doctor scratched his neck, looking at the bald young woman, who finally couldn't look into his eyes.

"I promised Jadeite, I would be okay for the competition and look at me now, I'll never get to marry the guy I love!" Shadigan cried.

He decide to try and make the hope stay, there was a chance however miniscule it was, "there might be another way" all of the Shins looked at him, "we might be lucky to find a matching donor in the archives"

"Won't that take forever?" Shadigan asked, "And you only gave me until the end of the month?"

"I know but it's a chance, we must take if we are to say we gave it all, before we write it off" he said. It was a long shot it would be next to impossible to even find someone, who matched… but by the looks on the family's faces, they were willing to take that chance.

"We will take the chance," Mrs. Shin said for her Daughter, looking to the doctor, "please save my daughter"

Shadigans parents and the Doctor left Shadigan to herself. She just sat shell-shocked, but a warmth was present in her heart giving her hope, that perhaps just perhaps, she would still live to see Jadeite with her children in his arms.

She loved Jadeite with all her heart; they had met at a dancing class, when they were 10 years old and since that day they had loved each other. In the beginning they had been friends, but as soon as they became teenagers, they recognized what was going on they were afraid at first what Jason, Jadeite's father, would say, but he had welcomed the girl with his arms open. He only wanted his only son to have happiness with someone he loved.

Shadigan looked down at her hands; she had always been a loner without many friends. She only had Jadeite and a mysterious dream companion, which had showed herself ever since she was seven. Something had happened to this mysterious person, but she couldn't tell what.

.~*~.

Later the doctor sat by the computer somewhat surprised that the Shins had agreed. But he wanted to save the girl too, he had been her doctor, since they had met before the diagnosis came, making the girl devastated. She had given up hope by now, but it had showed itself in a small glimmer.

The Doctor Just hoped that by some cosmic miracle, which a Donor would show up.

He had no idea what he was going to expect, when he sent everything to the database of Donors, he didn't know that it would bring up something that the past had forgotten, that the past had hidden and was manifested into two persons who didn't know of the other.

* * *

A/N:

I did some research into leukemia so most facts are true and some are my own built in since I own this story and the Plot behind it, I'm fitting as I see fit using what I have.


	4. 3rd of December

A/N

Thanks to Natuala X for favouring, following and reviewing - Don't worry you willl se more of her!

* * *

December 3rd

Hospital

Lucia blinked, as she looked upwards, she was a bit groggy where was she? She turned her head seeing nothing but white. Her vision came back and she remembered, what had happened she sat up fast instantly regretting doing it, as she felt dizzy, "Urgh!" she complained, as she laid down again, while closing her eyes to let the world stop running around her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her leg suspended slightly in the air and was bandaged all the way to her knee, but she noticed a line drawn across it lower on the cast, she got up a bit on her elbows blinking.

Lucia looked down at the leg, trying to make an estimate on hot high the leg was broken. Just 10 cm above the ankle, she sighed. It seemed she was counted out of the Ice Skating for the next three months at the very least and after that rehabilitation training for her leg.

"Whooptido" she said to herself, she quickly however stopped thinking about herself, as she realized something. She looked around concern and panic causing the heart monitor next to her to rise in beeps, but she didn't care about that.

Where was Jack?

She looked at the other beds in the room, where other patients were lying; none of them had seemed to notice her stir. She knew the hospital inside out; this was a department for unconscious, but stable patients. The observation department, she had come to call it and not a false name, when she thought about it.

However she didn't know where Jack was and asked the doctor that came in, but he didn't answer her. She was a bit angry, but now that she was a wake, she was moved to another department, where she only had one roommate.

.~*~.

"Lucia" a voice said, she looked up spotting two sets of parents, hers and Jacks, both seemed relieved that she was alright, but her concern was still on Jack. She always placed herself on the lower list of concerns, "what happened, are you alright?"

Lucia's mom hugged her as her father hung a bit back, looking at her. Jacks parents looked around, "where's Jack?" they asked Lucia looked at them.

"I don't know where he is. All I know is that I woke up" Lucia said, "I... I'm sorry about this" they looked at her, "it was my idea to go Ice Skating and practice, we bumped into each other somehow, Jack hit his head. The rest of his body was pillowed by me and my ankle snapped"

"Miss Yuki," a voice came, she looked up spotting the doctor, who had seen both her and Jack as they came in. He had been seeing her once, after she woke up, telling her what had happened and that her parents had been to see her, but couldn't stay, she had nodded at this she knew why, "I see your parents are here"

Lucia nodded raising herself the best she could, "Jack? What about Jack?" she said hurried fearing the worst.

"It's something; I want to say to his parents"

"Lucia is practically family, she and Jack are inseparable" Jacks Mom said, looking at Lucia, "they are young, but they are content on getting married, when they come off age"

The Doctor looked incredulously at Lucia, who was blushing madly. She and Jack hated being reminded of the pact of love, they had made. She looked at the permanent mark on her wrist, which served as a reminder, before looking up at the doctor, "very well" he lifted some papers looking at them, "well, Mr. Frost has a concussion and will have to remain here for observation for a day or two. The CR Scan he had, when he came in, didn't show any damage to the brain. This young Lady must have taken the blunt of the force."

Lucia smiled, she had properly saved his life, that wouldn't have been the first time, she had never told anyone how she had followed Jack one day and stopped him from drowning himself, she had held on tightly, before the group she and Jack hung out with came. This had been attempt, before they became friends in the open together with the other four friends they had.

"And Miss Yuki your Leg is broken, but the fracturing is inside the leg and the bone haven't moved away from the other, that's good news, you won't need an Operation for it. We did however take a blood sample to make sure nothing was wrong and we found something nothing to fear, just something good..." he stopped looking at the paper, "...you have a rare blood type, which is universal that means that you can donate blood and bone."

"You mean… like become a donor?" Lucia said, both sets of parents looked at one another. Lucia was barely an adult and they wanted her to make such a choice?

"I'll think about it" Lucia said, wanting to get out of the bed and to Jack, "can we please go see jack?"

The Doctor looked at her in surprise at her, Lucia was insistent she wanted to go to Jack. He was properly nearly the same the two seemed to hang together like iron.

"I'm sorry Miss, but first tomorrow you just woke up and we want you to stay at least tomorrow too, before we let you out. I can't have you wandering around; even if you do get a wheelchair" the doctor said, missing her gaze towards the leg at the mention of wandering, "Mr. Frost can wait another day. No matter how much he wishes to see you too."

"He has been asking about me?" Lucia said her eagerness showing.

"He has Miss Yuki," the doctor said, "we have heard him two floors down from where he was, but you have been sleeping, since you were found. So you can see why we couldn't bring you to him"

"Why didn't you take him to me?" Lucia said, frowning that was curious, why would they let Jack see her?

"He needed the rest, he was under stricter observation yesterday, but today he was given a light sedative for him to sleep on"

Lucia looked a bit grim, "he'll never forgive you" she said with a slight smile.

"Well, I can live with that," the doctor left them making Lucia lean back, while talking to the worried parents, who had first been able to come today to visit due to their jobs.


	5. 4th of December

A/N

Songs originally sung by Cliff Richard, i don't claim any ownership of them!

Natuala X: oh you think you see the connection well then let's hope you do!

* * *

December 4th

Agreeing for register and songs

Lucia was anxious, as she was wheeled down the long hall, seeing people lying on beds. She hated hospitals, it was her second visit to one and she still hated it, she looked around hopeful to hear Jacks voice, she wouldn't shout.

"I want to go see her!" an angry voice suddenly came, as voices were trying to hush him, "Where is Lucia, I want to see her!"

"Worry wart" Lucia mumbled, looking back at the Nurse, "is he difficult?"

"He has been screaming for you for a little while now, you have quite some talent not screaming for him" the nurse said looking straight ahead,"you two must be close"

Lucia went dark for a little, she knew several things about Jack. He had never screamed at her, she had once, then things had seemed like they were bad, but Jack had been scammed. This was just before they started dating which, they did after his suicide attempt.

"Lucia!" Jacks voice came, as she was wheeled into a room, she lifted her head smiling. His features became relaxed and relieved, he had been concerned, that something had happened to her, "Lucia thank the Moon"

Lucia smiled brighter he always used that expression, when he was relieved. She got closer and raised a hand, he grabbed it leaning over to hug her, and she hugged him back.

"Looks like we won't make it to the beneficial" Lucia said, as they broke apart. She placed her hands in her lap, even looking down at them hiding her eyes from view, "I'm so sorry for this"

"Lucia, this was as much my fault as yours" he said, placing a hand on her head, "we will just have to do it another time."

"I looked forward to it," she admitted, "If we hadn't gone skating, then we would be here"

.~*~.

Lucia looked to her mother, as they left the hospital; "Miss Lucia, have you decided?" a doctor came running, Lucia looked thoughtfully at her mother once more, before tuning her head to the doctor.

"What are the odds of me ever getting chosen?" she asked.

"Very slim actually, you do share the blood type with more people," the Doctor said.

"Okay, I'll do it, if my mom agrees" she said looking to her mother, who nodded, "as you said chances are slim."

The Doctor Handed Lucia a list of papers, which she filled out together with her mom, "Oi Lucia!" A voice called, as she was finished. She smiled; as she saw her friends come in. The one talking to her was Aster her very best friend in the group, "where is Jack?"

"He has to stay until tomorrow" Lucia said, "but I know where his room is, so you can talk to him"

"Actually, we want to hear you out on something first"

.~*~.

Later the day Lucia returned to Jack together with her friends, who had come up with an idea for the benefit. Jack had approved of the idea being very happy, "come on let's practice, we have to figure out songs that we need to sing we have room for 3" Aster said looking at a long list, "Lucia try one of yours first"

Lucia nodded looking to the ceiling, thinking off all songs she had in her head;

"_Silent night, holy night__  
__all is calm, all is bright_  
_Round yon virgin mother and child_  
_Holy infant, so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace__  
__Sleep in heavenly peace_

_We've kissed the kids goodnight__  
__we've got their stockings by the fire_  
_a flame lights up the room and hand in hand_  
_we watch it start to snow_

_The lights glow on the tree__  
__and we drink last hot coffee_  
_your head's upon my shoulder_  
_and they just played 'Mistletoe and Wine' on the radio_

_Silent night, holy night__  
__all is calm, all is bright_  
_Round yon virgin mother and child_  
_Holy infant, so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace__  
__Sleep in heavenly peace"_

"Too simple, Lucia think of another" Jack said from his position in the bed, "it doesn't suit you. Sing one with more fun tones to it"

"Okay, okay I'm thinking I think I got it!" she said, turning her head towards them with a smile, knowing she had it.

"_C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree,_

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa, who makes every kid his pet, _

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!_

_Capital C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree,_

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa, who makes every kid his pet,_

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!"_

All clapped, "perfect happier in it and also a unique song. Lucia, how did you know that one?"

"I listen to all kinds of music and this one stood out. Okay, what about your guys" She asked, they grinned at each other, as they began to sing. Lucia began to laugh at the song nodding and clapping to it, "that was perfect guys now for one together perhaps a little quieter" she said getting nods on her good idea, "okay let's see…"


	6. 5th of December

A/N

Thanks Natuala X for your review: I have always listened to Cliff Richard his songs for Christmas aren't all about love but about being together with Family and friends. Yes, i was happy for that too, originally in my stroy if Lucia hadn't broken her ankle then just the others would be singing but now they have to join forces.

* * *

December 5th

Dreams about another.

Shadigan was looking over the grassy plain, as her dream unfolded this was her one place of security.

"This place is beautiful" a voice said behind her. Shadigan frowned before turning, behind her stood someone. She wasn't able to see the face or the hair color, but it was as long as hers had once been, before she got ill, "it's been a long time since I saw a place like this"

"What are you doing here?" Shadigan asked incredulously, the person looked down at her.

"Who knows I have been here, before all those long years" the person replied, walking forward a bit, "how are you?"

"I'm ill, leukemia, it's killing me and there's no cure in sight even the chemo hasn't been working" Shadigan replied, feeling a wind grab a hold on her hair the persons too, "and I'm also invaded by mysterious pains in my leg which the doctor can't explain at all."

"Hmm," the person said, as if knowing about it, "so that's why"

"What?" Shadigan said, the person looked at her as she turned, "what is wrong, who are you?"

"I'm nobody really," a lake suddenly appeared, making Shadigan stand up in shock. The person began to skate, "I'm just someone, your sub consciousness has called forward in this time"

"So you are a figment of my imagination"

"Perhaps" the person began a single routine. Shadigan watched it; she had seen it before but where? "I could also be quite real."

Shadigan could only watch the person skate, frowning at the complicated moves. This person couldn't be older than her and Shadigan had only seen experienced ice-skaters practice the same moves.

Shadigan felt her eyes beginning to close, "what is?" she began, the person stopped coming up, a smile was displayed at her.

"You're waking up, Shadigan" the person said with a tilted head, "wait for the miracle, and this is Christmas after all"

"Wait…" Shadigan felt the place vanish.

.~*~.

"Wait!" Shadigan almost exclaimed as she woke up. Her parents were at her side in an instant, "what was that?"

"Shadigan, what is wrong?"

"I had a dream," Shadigan said, closing her eyes for a bit, "there was someone there, I don't know who, but there was something about this person."

"Shadigan, it was just a dream" Shadigans mom said, Shadigan looked at her in sleepiness, she had just woken up and was still tired.

"She said to wait for a miracle" Shadigan frowned, as she thought it over, "like it's ever going to happen for me"

.~*~.

Shadigan stood in the same field looking around, as she had fallen asleep all of the sudden, "oh, you came back" Shadigan turned, spotting the person again this time the tone of voice was clear, it was a female.

Shadigan smiled actually happy to have company, "yes, I wanted to know more about you"

"Really and there's no other reason?" the girl said, placing her hands behind her back. Shadigan shook her head, "so what do you want to know?"

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" Shadigan asked, remembering the routine she had seen, "you were like a professional."

The girl laughed, "I'm hardly a professional, me and a very close friend have been skating for years now" the girl answered, "My turn; how long have you been I'll?"

"Not long it came suddenly. Actually very urgent, we are looking a donor now the Chemo isn't working"

"I know you told me, that when we met last time" the girl said sitting down, keeping one of her legs straight, "do you have hope that you will get well"

"I have a complicated combination of DNA and blood, I would be better, if I had a sibling to get the bone marrow from," Shadigan pulled her knees up beginning to cry, "I want to dance again"

"Dance" the girl repeated.

"Yeah, me and a very close friend" they both laughed, "we have been going to competitions, we were rather good."

"Oh, did you win?"

"No, a third place and second, but we are happy with that, it just means we need a little more to become better."

The girl flashed her head, "I see, say if we ever met would you be happy to have someone close to you?" she said, as the dream began to white out again, "would you ever be happy to have a true friend?"


	7. 6th of December

A/N

Hope, my readers in United Kingdom, the Netherlands and Denmark are okay after the hurricane hit us.

My thoughts went to all off you

Natuala X – yeah where does this go that is something you have to guess on your own. Hope you're alright in this storm.

* * *

December 6th

Visits at home

Lucia was lying on her bed; she had gotten home the day, that she visited Jack in the observation. He was lucky though, nothing was wrong and he had gotten home the day after she had, but had yet to call or visit her. She hated to admit that she missed him, but she did. Her leg was suspended in height by pillows, she had scavenged around the house, and needless to say her father would be missing his special pillow.

"Lucia!" her mother called.

"one minute, I'm coming!" she called back getting up, she grabbed the crutches, she had been practicing the whole day, before making sure she would be strong enough to scale the stairs.

"Are you on your bed?" her mother called again, trying to hide a tone in her voice, Lucia failed to recognize.

"Was, I'm coming down now" she called, she was about to open her door, when it was opened, she nearly jumped, as she was swept into a true bear hug. she only know one person, who could give that too her, "Nickolas!" she would recognize that brown hair anywhere and his Blue eyes were sparkling, as she got a chance to look into them. Nickolas was from Russia his parents had moved to their city, when Lucia was 4, Nickolas was a large boy for his age and had at first scared her, but now she enjoyed the friendship with him and the others. She then looked towards other people around her as she saw them past Nickolas' shoulder.

Being able to look over his shoulder, she spotted more; Standing just behind Nickolas was her Australian friend Aster, who for once was smiling and his Forest green eyes were sparkling. He seemed happy, just like Nickolas, Aster Sported a brown hairstyle, but it was broken off by dyes in the tip and some of it seemed to have Grey highlights, something he inherited from his family, where the male side showed age early. Aster wasn't even 18 and showed by that single lock of hair a silvery look, Lucia had never minded; where others called him old and grumpy, she had just called him special. This had pleased Aster a bit more; Lucia had never been one to look down upon small things. She looked at what was inside and she had seen through him on more than on occasion, she had with them all. Lucia and Aster both shared a secret, that none of the others knew and hopefully never would.

She looked down to spot Sandy and Tooth, who smiled at her both, Lucia was reminded, how she met them. Tooth had been an outsider coloring her hair in different tones, making her being called weird, Tooth had colored her hair from an early age, but others minded thinking it was weird. Lucia had stood up to her defiance, even earned a heavy beating, which the girl gave back a recovery later. Sandy was a narcoleptic young lad, he would fall asleep and the most curious times, he had once fallen asleep during lunch standing still with his tray. Lucia had stayed next to him for a long time, earning a detention for missing class and Sandy hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Tooth still sported her Green, Blond and blue hair mixed with a darker brown than the two boys and Sandy had a golden blond while Lucia's was a close to whitish blond.

She looked at the four for a minute wondering, if they had come alone, as she looked at them all. She gave a glance, but even more she saw a flash of white outside the corner of her eye, spotting Jack; she was really happy.

"you guys came just for me?" she said, as Nickolas put her down, but held onto her as Jack got her crutches, which she had lost as the Russian hugged her.

Lucia looked around at her friends, it had all been a coincidence that the four had met and been brought together, but they had greeted Jack into the Group, only Aster had had troubles at the time, but they worked them out, when Jack had asked Lucia out. The two of them held the small group together despite age.

"Da, what you think!" Nickolas' voice boomed, "Jack come to us out of worry for you, say you have broken your leg, but off course we all know, but he made it clear that he was concerned"

"That's right Sheila" Asters voice came, Lucia just stared at Jack, and it seemed more like, he hadn't wanted to visit her alone, "and we still have some preparation to do. There's 19 days, until the show and we have to be sharp for this"

"Aster, I think we are all aware of that," Tooth said, as she sat down in a beanbag chair, "Lucia and Jack are introduced to our number and we have the songs for its"

"Are you practicing Lucia?" Jack asked Lucia, as she limped over to sit on her bed.

"I did twice already but my training it taking energy out of me, so I got tired" Lucia said, lying down again this time on her side, still with the leg in the air. She looked to Jack, "when will you return to school?"

"Tomorrow, I am given a try what about you?" Jack asked Lucia looked at her leg.

"I am given a few more days, then I'll try it will be hard, but I have to try" she replied. Luckily all of them promised to be there for both her and Jack, as they returned. Both were embarrassed, but happy for their friendship.

Lucia looked over, as she noted Sandy was missing from their middle, she could hardly resist a laugh one that was a gentle and short laugh.

Sandy was still standing in the door, however this time he was fast asleep Aster sighed a bit before going over getting the teenager into a chair like Tooth's. They all smiled and looked at each other, before going into silence doing a thing or another to relax it wouldn't be fair to talk about the show when Sandy was sleeping.


	8. 7th of December

Reply to Natuala X- well a little windy and almost got blow of the road in my little Kia. Thanks poor Sandy is so easy to forget.

* * *

December 7th

Destiny Connects

Lucia sat looking at the time, while looking up from the book, she was reading 'Nickolas st. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King' a gift from Nickolas (go figure) a couple of years ago. Lucia had wished for another, but Nickolas had a gift for finding things, which would make people glad, she had given him a handmade figure, she had designed it, but had to have a professional make it, when she had seen the book had she been worried, but Nickolas had liked it, saying she had the gift too just like him.

Lucia didn't know why, but she was anxious, her friends were at school and she was on sick leave, but teachers sent her the homework and instructions on what to read.

"Lucia!" her mother called, she looked up.

"In the living room" she called back.

"Hi honey" Lucia's mom came in giving her a hug and Lucia mentioned to get up, "No stay sitting, don't stress your leg more than you have to"

"Mom, what are you doing home?" Lucia was confused; her parents had to work overtime to get the bill for the hospital paid, even if some of it had been paid by insurance. They were still left with a high bill.

"I got permission to check on you, have you eaten?" her mother asked, placing her bag on a chair, while walking out of the room still looking at her, before the door frame cut them off.

"I haven't mom, we are almost out of everything" Lucia responded, placing the book on the table, it was usually her job to buy groceries, since she had the most time during the day and not the weekends.

"Oh, that's right. Well, we'll figure something out" her mother went into the kitchen; Lucia followed her with her gaze, which went saddened. She grabbed her phone, looking at it, she flipped it up, they had a break now at school, and perhaps she could convince them to help her.

_"Tooth, here who is it?" _a chipper voice replied happily

"_Hey, Tooth, Lucia calling"_ Lucia said as high as she could

_"Hey, Lu, what can I do for you?"_

_"Is the rest with you?"_ Lucia was praying, as she could hear Tooth looked around.

_"Yeah, most is. Jack isn't, I haven't seen him for some time"_

_"Properly skipping again,"_ Lucia said not surprised, but said nothing more to it. Jack had reasons for not being there, that she knew and she didn't pursue it. she knew Jack had secrets that she didn't know, just like she had one she kept from them,_ "listen, Tooth, you know I hate asking for help but..."_

_"You need it" _Tooth said_. _

_"Yes, you remember the list in my Locker?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Would you take it and buy the things on it for me?" _Lucia moved forward grabbing her valet,_ "I have the money for them, but I can't go down and buy them myself"_

_"Well, can we do it guys?" _Tooth asked Lucia realized that Tooth had put her phone on speaker.

_"Sure," _Norths voice came.

_"Crikey, you know we will help you, Lucia you have done us so many favors already" _Asters voice came Lucia felt the tears come.

_"Thanks you guys, I'm really happy"_

_"Okay, we will see you" _Aster said apparently holding Tooth's phone, the girl had gone off to get Lucia's list

_"Yeah, thanks!"_

"Lucia, who are you talking too?" Lucia's mom said, as she came in with a plate of some food on it.

"Just my friends, I wanted to ask them to bring something from my Locker" Lucia said taking her book up.

"I see, have you done your homework?" her mom placed the plate on the table checking the book Lucia was reading.

"Some of it, I need Jack to tell me about something, since he has the same class as me" Lucia replied, she suddenly looked out the window.

"What's wrong, Lucia?" her mother asked, concerned for her daughter.

"I don't know, but I have been feeling weird all day. I'm not ill; I feel fine" Lucia said, finding the page, she had been reading, "I just feel like something is bound to happen, something that I have been looking towards my whole life, but something that I have no control over."

"You were always superstitious," Lucia's hair was ruffled, making it knotted and tangled. Lucia laughed a bit before her mother got up, "I have to return, Lucia. Just take it easy, we'll work this all-out"

Lucia looked after her mother, work it all out? They needed her income; she then looked down at her leg, why did she have to break it?

.~*~.

Shadigans doctor pinched his eyes, as he sat down by the computer. He felt with Shadigan, he did with all he could distance himself, when he was there with the patient but when he was on his own, god, he could hate this job so much.

He leaned over checking the email, even wrote a few. He scrolled down after reading and organizing the ones he had when…

"Urgent! Response from Donor registers!" the email had just come in, as he was in the middle of logging off.

He frowned, he had a few, who waited for a donor, and he clicked it for, praying for whoever had gotten lucky this time and who wasn't going to get the needed donor, there were so many on his list that needed a donation of some sort and was waiting.

"...DNA sample from Shadigan Shin has picked up a compatible on the list; Name: Lucia Yuki Age: 16 sex: Female State: ..." he read, he blinked it couldn't be.

For so long had they searched the Donor Register, not finding this one, how could it be that she suddenly was there?

"...Placed in Register 2 days ago..." this had to be a miracle, a girl who just happened to have the compatibility with one of his patients.

"I can't believe it"


	9. 8th of December

Reply to Natuala X – Yeah I drop all sorts of clues when I want to ^-^

* * *

December 8th

Broadcast.

Shadigans parents watched their foster daughter sleep, it had been a while since she had woken up and a few days, since she had mentioned the dream about the mysterious lookalike she had seen.

Every time the doctor came in, they wished for news like they had over these past few months. But now as he came in to check up on Shadigan, nothing seemed to have changed, he still checked the papers before looking in on Shadigan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shin," he began this time, they looked at him, and "we might have good news for you"

Mrs. Shin held a hand over her heart, as it threatened to break out of her chest, "what is it do you have a cure?"

"Well, you know we have been searching for a bone marrow donor, who is compatible with your daughter"

"You have searched for a few days, why should it change now" Shadigans mother said.

"There has been a development," the doctor said, both looked at him in confusion, "yesterday our request came up with a relatively recently registered donor in the system and he or she lives close by"

Shadigan woke, looking at the doctor from everything, she could make there was a reason for hope, "you found someone?"

The Doctor looked down at her, "yes, young Shadigan, but we still have to send a request for her, however question is; are you willing to try that?"

Shadigans parents looked at each other, and then at Shadigan, who was lying looking sleepy up at them, but giving a firm nod to them, which they then gave next.

They were willing to try, if it saved their daughter, they would be more than happy. There was finally a split of hope, a little splint of light at the end of the tunnel, which they hadn't seen in many long months, since Shadigan had been declared to have leukemia.

Shadigan looked into the ceiling, "please, whoever you are listen to the call of the letter, please I really need you," She whispered, before closing her eyes again falling asleep, meeting the mysterious girl, who was waiting for her, as she fell asleep.

.~*~.

Shadigan saw the shadowed outlines of boys and a single girl, behind the girl which was always covered in shadows, Shadigan never got to see her even, as they shared stories small things about their lives. Shadigan didn't even know the name of the mysterious girl.

"tell me who are you even?" she asked, the girl pulled her legs to her, at first saying nothing and only looking fleetingly at Shadigan, the eyes at least made sense; those were the same as hers only they showed the Passion and feelings for one of the shadowed boys, which grinned mischievously at both of them earning a smile from the girl, who returned it.

"You will know, who I am, because we are alike in more ways then you think, Shadigan" the girl said smiling brighter, as if a gentle memory was recalled.

"Are you the donor?" Shadigan then asked, the person stopped, what she was doing.

"Is that your hope, that I'll be the one to make sure you recover fully?" the girl asked.

"Yes" Shadigan said, the girl bowed her head, before beginning to vanish making the dream end. The boys called out a name making the girl nod at them, before they vanished.

"if that is all you hope to find in me, you'll need to think things through more about me" the girl vanished slowly giving Shadigan a glimpse of the same long hair, as she once sported, before the Chemotherapy, which hadn't worked as it should, leave her with little choice but to wait for a donor.

"Wait!" Shadigan called, the girl turned her face around and for a second, Shadigan froze her eyes widening she lost her tong, unable to say what she wanted to say. For the first time since the unfamiliar girl began to appear in her dreams seven long years ago, had Shadigan never seen her face only caught glimpses of the long hair, she sported and it was only recently the two had talked.

It was like looking into a mirror.

The girl in front of her shared all the same features, as Shadigan herself making the sick girl gasp. The girl merely looked at Shadigan, not saying a word before she vanishes completely.

"Please don't leave me alone," Shadigan called, "Please!"

.~*~.

_" – this year's beneficial will exclude the highly waited Lucia Yuki and Jackson Frost, they were an addition to the shows in the local center, but due to an accident they have had to pull out-"_

Shadigan looked up with disinterest at the news, which had gone out of state to a city, where a beneficial for the Local hospital and its department for children with Cancer was being held since the Hospital was in need of money, they had mentioned a couple, which would be Ice Skating.

As Shadigan looked up, she saw two skating across the ice; this was from a practice on the local rig, the month before. Shadigans interest was suddenly piped she saw the girl and male in perfect coordination, as they performed a routine well served for a competition. Shadigan should know she had danced in a few competitions herself, before getting ill.

_"-Lucia was unlucky during training" a boy had appeared on the screen, "we had hoped, she could recover enough to go with us, but it wasn't the case and we never managed to find someone, who could replace her."_

Shadigan was sad on the behalf of the boy, he looked like he had trained hard and then all of the sudden, it was in vain. He shook his head, as he was asked if someone could take the girls place, if a trained partner appeared.

_"– Lucia and I have been training for this ever since we agreed to do it, it wouldn't be fair for me to just abandon the one partner I trained with. Besides it could take too long to find a partner, whom I'm compatible with and then even train that person in the same routine"_

Shadigan half-nodded to herself it made sense her Boyfriend Jadeite or Jade wouldn't do the same. He loved her too much to simply take another partner, she frowned as she took the boy in. she felt like she had seen him before, but soon she dismissed it. It would be too much of a coincidence; if the boy from her dream was real and looking in at her through a camera.

_"– we will figure something else out instead. Lucia and I are working together with our friends to figure something else out seeing, as she won't be mobile for a while-"_

Shadigan shut of the TV feeling, fatigue hit her as she closed her eyes, she remembered the boy's face and that smile, he had given off it had had an edge on it but what was it? Shadigans mind closed down faster than she wanted it too, but the smile finally rang a bell; she knew the word like no other, it had been missing from her for so long, that she for once fell asleep with a smile.

**_Mischievous _**

**_It had been Mischie…_**


	10. 9th of december

Reply to Natuala X - well that's fine with me you're so far the only one leaving them, I love the series so much i can't gelp but leave some acknowledgement to the books. Well a few more chapters to go and Lucia and Shadigan will be meeting

Songs used: Christmas Alphabet and the Millenium Prayer by Cliff Richard and jinglebell rock

* * *

December 9th

Rehearsal on songs

Jack looked up at Lucia's house he was waiting for the rest he had missed talking to Lucia on daily basis but due to her leg she had been home sick from school she had tried to go to school but she had been pushed around fearing for her safety the Principle had given her permission to stay home on the order that she would do her homework.

"Jack" he heard a voice call, he looked around then forward at the door Lucia was looking out at him, "come on in!"

Jack walked towards her smiling "you do know that i like the cold" he said Lucia smiled as well

"sure i do that's why i kept it cold until the others come" she called with a mischievous smile Jack smiled back how had he ever been so blessed to have met an Angel.

.~*~.

The others came a bit late and in groups, Sandy was smiling at them all, as he listened in on them talk and laugh gently looking at him, when he had something to say, Sandy would be handling some of the background music while Lucia and the others would be singing, Lucia would be singing one song, Aster and the boys would sing one together with Tooth and they would then sing one last song.

"Okay so we can all agree on the songs?" Aster said, as he looked the lists through again "Lucia, if you would?"

She nodded clearing her throat before opening it to sing loud and clear

"_C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree,_

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa who makes every kid his pet,_

_._

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!_

_._

_Capital C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree, _

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa who makes every kid his pet,_

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!"_

"Good that was great and now just the boys" Tooth said smiling to Lucia, who raised an Eyebrow at the girl. However she said nothing she knew Tooth was kidding the other and soon enough began to sing with the boys.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun  
__  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.  
__  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
__  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
__  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock"_

Lucia smiled, "and what was the final song we agreed on?" she asked trying to get a view on the list, which Aster in a move of playfulness was hiding from her, not giving her a chance to see what was staying on the list, "Aster!" she laughed, Jack then rolled his eyes grabbing the list.

"it was Millennium Prayer," he said, "a bit more quiet, but we don't have to rock the night away." He said the last with a tilted head getting smiles from them all.

"true" Tooth said smiling, "that song is perfect, why don't you start out Lucia?"

Lucia nodded beginning to sing and the others joined in line for line:

"_Our Father who art in Heaven_

_Hallowed be thy name_

_Thy Kingdom come thy will be done on earth as in heaven_

_Give us to thee our daily bread_

_And forgive our sins_

_As we forgive each one of those who sin against us_

_And lead us not to the time of trial_

_But deliver us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom the power and the glory_

_Lead us not to the time of trial_

_Keep us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom the power and the glory_

_Let all the people sing Amen_

_In every tribe and tongue_

_Let every heart's desire be joined_

_To see the kingdom come_

_Let every hope and every dream_

_Be born in love again_

_Let all the world sing with one voice_

_Let the people say amen"_

The room and house hang with silence, as if it had been listening to them singing, but all they could do was look at each other, feeling grateful and happy to have such good friends to back them up, when things were tough.


	11. 10th of December

Reply to Natuala X - thanks Millenium Prayer is also my favourite song this time of year togther with the song Together for Christmas of the same singer. and with this Chapter we have the beginning to the meeting between the two.

* * *

December 10th

The Letter

Lucia had come down the stairs, as she noted the mailman outside, she had, as fast as she could, gone out to him, getting the mail. She was now inside checking everything placing them in piles, she stopped at the last letter with her name on it. For a minute Lucia looked in disbelieve at the letter, which had her name on it; it was from a hospital in the other state next to theirs with only a few hours' drive.

"Mom!" she called, her mother came running, "did the doctor say anything about me going to another hospital in another state?"

"No, your check is in this state" her mother came over, looking at the letter, "this is truly curious"

Lucia opened the letter going down over the lines, she froze a bit she handed the letter to her mother and began the journey to the living room, where her father was sitting reading a newspaper, "what's wrong?" he asked but seeing her face he hoped, what his thought was that; it was wrong, "has something happened to Jack?"

"Jack is fine" Lucia replied, looking at her hands, as she sat down. Her mother came in with the letter, "no, it's that letter, mom's holding"

"What is it Anastasia?" he asked.

"Lucia has been requested for some testing to see, if she's compatible with a cancer patient, who needs a bone marrow transplant," Lucia's Mother said, looking over at her husband who froze, "I didn't think it would be so soon."

Lucia sat still, "what should I do?" she asked, suddenly very afraid.

"we don't know Lucia just know that we will be behind you every step of the way no matter what you decide" Lucia's mom said going over hugging her daughter, who was happy for the support, but it didn't sooth her heart in any way.

She had a feeling everything, she knew would be shattered. However her heart wanted her to do it.

Ever since her birthday 7 years earlier, she had often found herself in a mysterious area, talking with someone, who seemed to be her age and just a few nights ago, the person had talked about herself and her girlfriend, how they loved each other and so many more things. Lucia couldn't remember much, but her friends had been there and Jack had called her she had then looked to the girl who had seemed shocked before Lucia woke up forgetting most of the dream.

_.~*~._

"Lucia" a voice called, she looked up from her reading position on her bed, her glasses glided a bit down.

"Yes!" she called taking them, off while wondering if she needed to get up.

"Jack is here with your friends!" Lucia smiled, a needing distraction, they could help her forget the letter for a while. Nonetheless she knew that Jack would pick up on her mood, "they're coming up!"

"Hey, there she is!" Nickolas said, as he came through the door as the first, "the future Mrs. Frost!"

Both Jack (who followed Nickolas in) and Lucia both blushed, but looked at each other with a smile, they had promised that to each other, their hearts had also agreed. Jack then frowned, as he saw the look in her eyes something was off, but he was pushed in by the Australian, who scowled at him.

"Don't go all gaga on your Girlfriend, Frost" he said as a tease.

"Oh, Aster" Tooth said behind them all, Sandy came in looking every bit as tired as she felt, but he too picked up on her mood, just like Jack had.

They talked for a long time about everything and nothing. Lucia however became silent, looking over at the letter at her desk, where she had left it. She quickly regretted not putting it aside for the time, when her friends were there, they had come over just for her, and it would be long, before she could walk again let alone skate.

"Lucia, what's wrong?" Jack suddenly interrupted her thoughts, she looked over at him, "has something happened?"

She bit her lip before looking at Sandy, who was the closest to the Desk, "Sandy, will you be so kind to get me that Paper over there?" she gently asked, the smaller looked at her, before nodding and rose up. He grabbed the paper, reading a bit off it, surprised that Lucia didn't mind, he frowned making a few hand signs trying to talk privately, using hand signals that only she knew what meant, they had been friends the longest, "come over and sit down, I'll explain, when you're sitting down"

The voiceless youth did, as she gently requested, handing her the letter, which she looked at with a bit heavy heart, "well you see, this is a request from a Hospital in the next state," she began making them all look at each other, "I have possibly proven to be compatible with a sick person, who needs a transplant but what kind of transplant I don't know."

"You're not a donor," Jack said, knowing this for a fact she had talked about it, even told him should anything happen to her, she wanted to be a donor.

"Actually I became one not long ago," Lucia said, finding the papers under her pillow, "the Doctor said I am a unique case. My blood type can be used for anything; I'll begin to donate my blood once my leg is better and also a little older"

Everybody looked at each other Lucia was the youngest after Jack, her birthday being in December, while Jacks was in November.

"You should go," Jack suddenly said, everybody looked at him as he smiled at her, "But promise one thing," she tilted her head showing she was listening, "return safely, I'll come visit once we learn that you have been operated."

"_We _will _all _come visiting," North corrected him, Lucia smiled at them all, as their faces began to show support.

* * *

A/N:

Lucias Moms name is Anastasia Yuki while her fathers name is Avery Yuki, names of paretns for all isn't mentioned as they don't appaer all that much.


	12. 11th of December

Reply to Natuala X - Thanks for that!

and now the real part Begins

* * *

December 11th

Shocking view.

Lucia looked out of the window of the car as they pulled up to a Hospital, her face was showing confusion she still couldn't believe, she was already going to give a donation, but also they would be testing her at first to be absolutely sure, and after that Lucia would be nothing more than a mystery person, that helped save someone's life.

"Lucia, we will have to drive a round to find a parking space, why don't you go out and inside to wait for us?" her mother said, Lucia nodded gathering her crutches and opened the door, her mother got outside for a moment helping her get up, "we will be right there"

Lucia watched the elder car drive off, feeling a bit sad. They had to do something for them at some time without her help; they were down an income. Lucia took the odd jobs around town and had shown to inherit her parents flair for mechanics, she had split a computer apart when she was 5, then investigated it putting it together making people call her when they needed help, the hospital mostly due to older models of computers and not being able to afford newer since all money went to help children and now that was in danger.

Lucia shook her head as a cold wind went through her, she turned and began her way inside. Once inside, she placed her one crutch aside, so she could get the jacket off, behind her a couple came in stopping as they saw her turn around, as she felt them look at her; they were wealthy, that much she could tell.

"Shadigan, what are you doing out of bed and what happened to your leg?!" the woman screamed, Lucia backed off a bit; she looked shocked to say the least.

"Come here young Lady!" the man said, grabbing Lucia's arm.

.~*~.

"Now you get back in there before the..." the woman stopped as a doctor stopped looking at Lucia, whose arm was still being held by the mysterious woman. Who was Shadigan and why did they mistake her for someone she had never heard about?

"Are you Miss Yuki?" he asked Lucia nodded the couple looked at Lucia closer the woman more than well shocked looked at Lucia in disbelieve, "this is..." he was shocked "can it really be?"

Lucia frowned finally getting her tongue, "Yes my name is Lucia Yuki now what is going on?!" she said harshly unable to rub her arm, which was in pain.

"Lucia!" Her parents came running, they had seen what happened when they came after parking the car and had happened to overhear some nurses talking about Lucia.

"you must be a twin, the similarities…" the Doctor moved forward towards Lucia touching her face and turning it gently from side to side, before turning it back for her eyes to look into his with piercing confusion. He then looked down at her leg, "that explains the pain she had"

"What pain? Who had?" Lucia said getting more and more confused.

"I think it's best you come with me" the doctor said, mentioning for the confused girl to follow she moved after him leaving the two couples behind them in confusion and anxiety, the doctor opened a door, "in here is the answer to your Question"

Lucia moved forward looking into a single room, but on the bed was a girl, who turned her head, as Lucia came in looking in shock at the girl, who looked in equal shock. Both girls seemed to think that it was a mirror they were looking into, "what's your name?" the weak voice came.

"My name is… " Lucia Began, but stopped as the other lit up as she saw her.

"Are you the donor?"

Lucia frowned before angrily turning, was this all the girl saw in her? A way to survive? "Is that all you think of me?" She said turning going out of the room.

"Please, you must help me" the others voice said, Lucia stopped for a second turning her head.

"Do you really see me as a person or an object you sound as if …" Lucia stopped biting her lip, "if that is all you hope to find in me, you'll need to think things through more about me."

The girl on the bed's eyes widened, "how did you?" she watched Lucia leave, her eyes showing disbelieve as well recognition; they were recognizing the words told only in a dream mere days ago, "those words where did you hear them!"

Lucia didn't stop, but moved away from the room with all her speed, the doctor followed her, "Miss Yuki…"

"what's her name?"

"I really shouldn't…"

"WHAT'S her name?!" Lucia made sure she said it hard.

"Shadigan, Shadigan Shin" the doctor replied, "you were a perfect match to her and now that I see you… please follow me"

.~*~.

The doctor looked at Lucia, as she sat down; she returned the look with a hard gaze, "When I had the request send out, I didn't have any hope for her. All we have attempted has been in failure you… you broke your leg right?" the doctor mentioned to Lucia's leg.

Lucia nodded, "I was training with my boyfriend, when I had the accident" Lucia said crossing her arms.

"which was on the 1st"

"yes" Lucia cocked and eyebrow up in curiosity.

"Shadigan complained about pains in her leg. The very same you broke, we tried to figure out, what was wrong, but couldn't and now looking at you, as you sit in front of me, I can only come to one conclusion" the Doctor said, looking at Lucia's casted leg.

"and that would be?" Lucia had a suspicion, not that she could get it confirmed, but she had read things like this.

"You and Shadigan might be related, Sisters at most; twins" the doctor said, placing his glasses on the table.

Lucia went ballistic, "I am supposed to be related to that," she pointed at the door, meaning the very girl, she had come to help "if that was my sister, I would have expected more from her!"

"She's sick, Leukemia very urgently. She doesn't have more than a few weeks, you are her only hope as off now," the doctor defended Shadigan, even if he could see some meaning in Lucia's words. The girl in front of him felt like a subject, not a person like Lucia was.

"how can you be so sure, that I'm the match you need?" Lucia asked incredulous, they could simply look alike and have the same blood type.

The doctor took two papers, showing them to Lucia, who frowned, but received them, "because not only can two people share the same blood type, but they can match each other and their DNA can look exactly alike. If this test confirms it then both of you have the same building stones to live on"

Lucia lifted her head looking at the Doctor; she might have a sister, why hadn't she been told that?


	13. 12th of December

Reply to Natuala X - the idea was to surprise after all they have never met before in real life only in dreams where they have forgotten most of the conversations but that one thing Lucia said Shadigan remembers

* * *

December 12th

Adopted.

"Lucia, we have to tell you something," Lucia's mother came up to her in the cafeteria, where the girl was sitting thinking, how could that girl be her sister? How could someone, who was sick, look like her so much?

Lucia would have walked from the north pole to the south pole to help someone, who she was related to, "why didn't you ever tell me, I might have a sister a twin sister at most?" she asked, her mother looked at her father, who came walking same solemn look on his face, Lucia looked between them trying to find answers, that she wanted.

"We didn't, Lucia" her father said, Lucia frowned looking at them, "we never knew you had a sister"

"What do you mean?" Lucia feared the answer, her parents looked at each other, before her father nodded to her mother, who seemed to struggle to find the right words, "what are you talking about?"

"Lucia, we aren't your real parents," Anastasia said looking at Lucia, whose face went white at the revelation, "we adopted you when you were 7 months old. We never heard anything about a possible sister until now"

Lucia went even paler, as she took everything in, "what …?" she couldn't say anything else, she grabbed the crutches moving as fast, as she could out of the cafeteria. Anastasia rose up to follow her adoptive daughter in distance.

Lucia stopped in the middle of a hallway, "when were you planning to tell me?" she asked as some of her thoughts finally came together.

Anastasia stopped a distance from Lucia "we were trying to find the right time, but it was never the right. you and Jack were so happy together and we didn't want to destroy that happiness. Your mother left you, when you were young a few days a most and when we saw you we loved you instantly. We will always love you it doesn't matter that you didn't come from my womb"

Lucia just looked at her mother, while shaking her head, "you're not my parents," she said, "it would seem my mother just opted and left me."

.~*~.

"_This is Jack speaking"_

_"Hey Jack, it's Lucia"_

_"Hi girl, how are you?"_

_"Actually… not that great"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"When were you told, that you were adopted?"_

_"..."_ Jacks voice froze, _"why do you want to know that?"_

_"Jack, just answer me"_ Lucia's voice was quivering, _"please just tell me"_

_"When i was 10, I accidently found the files. They told me the day after"_

_"How did it make you feel?"_

_"Angry confused… Lucia, why are you asking this?"_

_"Jack, I'm not their child by birth"_

_"What?" _Jacks voice was confused his mind working slower, as to why she would say something like that.

_"I'm adopted too, I don't even know what I should feel my heart is pounding and my head hurts I just want to run but my body won't let me"_

_"Lucia do you want me there?"_ Jack could hear her wanting to say no, but she turned around and he could hear her knock on some sort of surface as she always did when she was thinking.

_"Please"_ Lucia was crying, _"could you please I don't know how to deal with this"_

_"I'll get North to drive me there"_

_"No, don't tell him please. I don't want the others to know just yet, I will tell them I promise just... just..."_

Jack was frowning, but off course her world had just crashed, she needed a firm point right now and that was him.

"_I'll ask him and his parents to drive me I won't tell them anything about you, I'll just say you need some moral support"_

"_Thanks Jack I really mean it I just don't know what to…" _she stopped talking again, as she looked up seeing her mother look at her, but she couldn't find comfort in her presence at the time and then she closed her eyes avoiding to look at Anastasia.

"_Lucia, I'll come as fast, as I can just hold on so long, okay love?"_

"_yes Jack, I will"_

Both ends were cut and Lucia looked up to see her mother had left, tears then began to stream down Lucias cheeks, as her world still shattered around her.

.~*~.

Jack came to the hospital a few hours later, North and his parents having driven him there, with little more message than Lucia needed him. Lucia's mom received Jack as she had heard her daughter's conversation with her boyfriend.

"is it true?" he asked her, she froze a bit before nodding.

"we should have told her long ago, but there was never a time for it. we should just have sat down with her and told her, when she was old enough," she answered, Jack nodded, "you are the only one, who can understand her and talk to her right now Jack. She loves you and will listen"

"I'll try" Jack promised, as he smiled to Lucia's mom, who followed him with her eyes, as he walked past him to find Lucia.

.~*~.

He found her sitting in a small sitting room to the same department, where Shadigan was lying. He sat down next to Lucia knowing, just to be there for the time being.

"You know, she's my mirror?" Lucia suddenly said Jack looked up at her, "the girl who needs a donor?"

"i didn't"

"I was shocked; the doctor suspects that we might be siblings"

Jack got the entire tale, he listened in shock, but he noted Lucia seemed to grow tired and that her overall posture wasn't as energetic as usual, "Lucia, when did you last get some sleep"

"I don't know a couple of days, ever since the letter possibly. Everything has just been a blur" she said Jack took of his Jacket feeling Lucia lean in on him, "who drove you here?"

"The Norths they wanted to wait for me, but I wanted to come up here alone so Mr. St. North will pick me up tomorrow, Aster will cover for me in school," Jack answered placing Lucia's head in his lap, while he stroke her hair.

"Good old Aster" Lucia mumbled looking at the wall, as her eyes began to close, "how can I maybe have a sister, how can I even look her in the eyes?"

Jack frowned, as Lucia finally fell asleep saying nothing else. Jack made sure her leg were comfortable before he closed his own eyes looking at Lucia one final time before falling asleep.


	14. 13th of December

Well as I edit this I'm on my miniway to Norway, don't worry chapters will come out on date.

Reply to Natuala X- You cried hontoni? Really? Oh I am glad you liked it and as for descriptions i did my best, well you are most likely not going to like this as much, it's heartbreaking too.

Songs used; We should be together and Christmas never comes by Cliff Richard (I love his Christmas Music so much) and the english version of the Sankta Lucia song.

* * *

December 13th

Broken Hearts

They didn't know, what had started it, but argue they did. Jack was standing, while Lucia was sitting. They had never argued before, finding understanding in each other, this had been enough, but it apparently wasn't now.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, then I should just leave!" Jack said storming out, Lucia barely registered it, but when he was gone. She began to cry, all the pent up emotions finally coming out and in the bad way

"Jack!" she rose up grabbing her crutches, going as fast as she could, she came out of the room spotting him "Jack!"

He didn't turn, as he rounded a corner, she stood there. She limped back to the room taking her phone forward, she wanted to talk to him and one way or another he was going too.

.~*~.

"Damn Lucia" Jack said, as he left the building. His hands deep into his pockets, he heard his phone vibrate taking it up, he saw it was Lucia. But he refused to answer it, so he first clapped it together and just held the closedown button in and let the phone shut down.

"why can't you just be like before Lucia, I was adopted too" He said looking up, he spotted Mrs. Yuki, who was waiting by the Yuki's family Car. She looked surprised at Jack, when she saw him even noted how irritated, he looked.

"Hi, Jack, are you okay?"

"lucia and I just had an argument. I'm letting her chill for some time, before I talk to her again" Jack said spotting his parents who nodded at him he's eyes went up they had come for him, apparently Nickolas had called them telling, where Jack was.

"Jack, what were you arguing about?" Mrs. Yuki asked drawing attention back to her.

"stupid things" Jack said shaking his head at how stupid it sounded now.

"Okay, but talk to her soon and don't be an idiot to let something good go" Mrs. Yuki said Jack nodded to her, before leaving. He turned for a second looking at her in confusion, but she was gone, leaving him to wonder a bit about, what she had been saying to him.

.~*~.

Lucia heard the click as the phone was cut off. Her heart shattered, he had to let her explain, she tried again but this time, it went straight to voicemail. She just stared unbelievingly at the phone, she wanted to throw the phone into a wall, before she realized that all her friends had pitched in to get her the phone, she began to whimper at the thought of losing the phone. There was nothing, she could do to the phone at the time.

However all she could was sing her hearts sorrow, as she knew one song, which would help calm her down somewhat:

"_We should be together for Christmas_

_Together with the ones we love_

_The ones we care for_

_We should be together for Christmas_

_And be there with the ones we love_

_And not be far away_

_That's why they invented planes_

_So we could fly away_

_To the ones we love_

_And be there for this day_

_We should be together for Christmas_

_It isn't right to be apart_

_We could be here wild in our wishes_

_With all the love that's in my heart_

_I want you to be here_

_That's why they invented trains_

_So you could ride away_

_To the one you love_

_And be here for this day_

_We should be together_

_And it never matters where_

_Anyplace... we don't care_

_Long as we both are there_

_That's why they invented stars_

_I got no need for Cars_

_Just a wish and I could be there_

_Where you are"_

Lucia's began to tear, as she placed her face in her hands, crying the pain out, that hadn't come out the other way. That was when her ears picked up on music, she hadn't heard before, she lifted her head after what had seemed like a long time.

She got up limping towards the song, the hallways were dark, but there were light coming closer, Lucia's breath hiccupped as she realized what day it was and she listened in on the song catching where they were in it:

"…_mething's stirring!_

_In all our silent rooms,_

_Wingbeats are whisp'ring!_

_Stands on our threshold there,_

_White clad, lights in her hair,_

_Sankta Lucia! Sankta Lucia!_

_Stands on our threshold there,_

_White clad, lights in her hair,_

_Sankta Lucia! Sankta Lucia!_

_Darkness shall fly away_

_Through earthly portals._

_She brings such wonderful_

_words to us mortals!_

_Daylight, again renewed_

_will rise, all rosy-hued!_

_Sankta Lucia! Sankta Lucia!_

_Daylight, again renewed,_

_will rise, all rosy-hued._

_Sankta Lucia! Sankta Lucia!"_

Lucia saw the children pass her, as they sang. Her heart was still heavy, but she would give Jack a few more chances if he didn't answer her by the end of the chances. She knew what had happened and that she didn't even want to think about.

She looked out the window knowing what to sing one song that wouldn't be louder than the children's

"_Talk about the heart of Christmas,_

_Talk about the reason and the rhyme._

_Talk about the sentimental feelings,_

_Talk about the candlelight and wine,_

_Talk about the children._

_Listen to the voices singing._

_Listen to the laughter as they play_

_But listen to the whisper of a heartbeat_

_Whose loneliness is never far away._

_In some hearts it's never Christmas,_

_But it's winter all the time._

_All our lives spent waiting for the sun,_

_Children of tomorrow,_

_How they need a star to follow._

_In some hearts it's always winter,_

_For some hearts it seems,_

_That Christmas never comes._

_Don't forget the winter's children,_

_Shadows on a star that never shines._

_Looking for the love that never happened_

_Looking for the Chris in Christmas time._

_The lonely voice,_

_That can't rejoice,_

_That has no choice._

_In some hearts it's never Christmas,_

_But it's winter all the time._

_All our lives spent waiting for the sun,_

_Children of tomorrow,_

_How they need a star to follow._

_In some hearts it's always winter,_

_For some hearts it seems,_

_That Christmas never comes._

_In some hearts it's never Christmas,_

_But it's winter all the time._

_All our lives spent waiting for the sun,_

_Children of tomorrow,_

_How they need a star to follow._

_In some hearts it's always winter,_

_For some hearts it seems,_

_That Christmas never comes."_

As the song faded all that was heard, was a silent crying that no one would ever know off.


	15. 14th of December

Notice: The hourglass of fear will be updated tomorrow!

reply to Natuala X: Tissues right here *Hands out digital handkerchiefs*. And here's a digital bat for the next one there's someone you will want to hit

* * *

14th December

Talking to one another

Lucia looked inside Shadigans room, it was hard not knowing, if she would ever believe her, when Lucia's own belief was fading.

"Who's there?" a voice called.

"Just me," Lucia said revealing herself to Shadigan, whose eyes went slim for a minute as if she was judging Lucia, "I don't think we have been introduced, my name is Lucia Yuki"

"Shadigan, Shadigan Shin" Shadigan responded, still judging, "you are the donor they found"

"Yes, I was registered to the donor register, just a few days into December" Lucia said, Shadigan finally smiled.

"Come on closer, I want to meet you properly, I bet the impression you got the first time wasn't pretty," Shadigan waved weakly with her hand, signaling for Lucia to come forward. Shadigan took Lucia in for the first time, since Lucia had set her leg into the room, "your leg is broken?"

Lucia looked down at it with a slight smile, "yeah, actually the Ankle is. I was skating with a friend or rather my boyfriend," Lucia said, Shadigan frowned, "we were supposed to do a show for a benefit, but we had an accident while training."

"Was it on TV some time ago?" Shadigan asked remembering the news flash she had seen.

Lucia nodded, "yeah Jack, my friend, took the interview. We were trying to find someone else, who could take my position but we couldn't, then our friends suggested that we did somethng together and we agreed. Jack and I… well… we are… we were…" Lucia froze unsure how to go about it, "Dating, we have been dating for quite some time"

Shadigan frowned, "you sound like you are unsure on your relationship"

"well, something's happened and well… it seems like he doesn't want to talk to me, I tried most of the day yesterday to talk to him"

"Give him time, if he got something to know, then he needs time to think about it"

"actually, it was me who was told something, something my parents have kept from me, I hoped he understood, but we ended up fighting. I tried to call him back to apologize, but I failed and now…" Lucia sat down.

"you are afraid, it's over" Shadigan said, knowing where Lucia was going, Lucia nodded, "I see, I can't place myself in that position, I have been together with my Boyfriend since like forever"

Lucia smiled, "he must be a great guy," she said, taking her fresh leg up hugging it, but it didn't sooth her heart in any way. She wanted Jack as she walked through it all, even when it came to the future operation, but as it would seem, she wouldn't have him now and perhaps also in the near future, "anyways I think, I should leave you too sleep"

Shadigan blinked as Lucia, she didn't feel tired at all but then she saw the face of Lucia tears were threatening to fall, "Lucia, if you want to talk to someone, I want to be there for you," Shadigan said, Lucia looked over smiling a bit.

"you sound like an older sister," she commented, before leaving the room. Shadigan paled a bit at this there was a chance, she knew, that the two were siblings, Lucia had matched and the doctor had said only a sibling would work.

Shadigan shook her head, she had to focus on getting better on the coming operation; they had a donor that was great for her.

If only everything would be alright for it, however something would go against them.

.~*~.

Shadigans doctor was reading the results from the test with a smile, his hope was coming. Young Shadigan would be alright all he had to do was ask for consent to go through the operation, he had called Lucia's Parents, where one would come fast the next day, signing the consent; they respected Lucia's wish to still help Shadigan.

Lucia had finally put some of her thoughts on Shadigan behind her and was ready to go through the operation.

"Doctor" a voice came from the door, he looked up seeing Mrs. And Mr. Shin was standing there the Doctor stood up, and "can we come in?"

"off course, you can. I just got the results back from the lab" the Doctor said mentioning for the couple to sit down on the chairs in the room, the two looked at each other at this message, "and it has been truly confirmed, Miss Lucia Yuki is a perfect match to your daughter. Lucia's parents have given the consent, all we need is the consent from you and we will be able to operate within days"

He held a pen towards them together with a piece of paper; the two looked at each other once, none reaching out for the pen. The Doctors smile faded into confusion and lowered his hands, "Mr. and Mrs. Shin?"

They nodded to each other and turned to look at him, "we have decided, we won't use Lucia Yuki as a donor," Mrs. Shin stated, the Doctor's mouth dropped, "we want to wait out another donor"

"You won't get anyone more close!" the Doctor raised his voice, trying to make them see the urgency, "Miss Lucia is your daughters twin, they are monozygotic/ identical twins. If we deny this chance now we will be killing Shadigan, when the rescue it within reach."

"Our decision isn't going to change Doctor," Mr. Shin left the room.

"Mrs. Shin, are you really willing to risk your daughter's life, just because you are afraid of Shadigan finding out you're not her real parents?"

Mrs. Shin didn't reply, but rose up from the chair leaving the room; following her husband. the Doctor stood back, placing his hands on his working table and shaking his head, "damn fools"

A Nurse came in, she had heard the conversation and was looking in at him with sympathy, "they don't know, what they have done, do they?"

"No, Shadigan will die, if something isn't done and done soon" he ran a hand through his hair, "I just wish there was some way to make them see reason."

The Nurse nodded, leaving the office, as she walked down the hall. She found Lucia sleeping in the same room as she always was, the nurse saw the blanket draped over the younger girl had slipped down a bit, she walked in adjusting it without waking Lucia, who, oblivious to the news, slept on into the night.


	16. 15th of December

Reply to Natuala X – have another there are plenty of bats where they came from! enjoy the NeXT chapter

songs used: **Only Teardrops** by emmelie de forest and **32** by Carpack North

* * *

December 15th

Confirmation

"Miss Yuki" a voice called, Lucia turned her head away from the window, she was looking out off to look at the Doctor, who was tending to Shadigan. They had performed some tests to fully confirm they were compatible, "can I talk to you?"

Lucia nodded, the two were alone in the relaxation room which Lucia more or less had taken over. Shadigans Doctor was looking at her, she had met him the day, she got there, when she had been mistaken for Shadigan, "sure" she said, "how are the tests?"

"They're good better than we could have hoped, but there's something more," he said, "you said you were adopted right?"

Lucia nodded pushing every other thought back; including Jack focusing on helping, "we discovered, why you were found so fast and also be so compatible, many of your strings in your DNA match"

"So we are siblings by different fathers?"

"No one father, you are the same age so you are…"

Lucia's eyes widened, "you mean we are Twins?" Lucia's went wide, as she realized, "that means Shadigan is adopted too."

"She's actually a foster child, but her foster parents were in the middle of trying to figure out if they wanted to adopt her and had started the process, just before she got ill," the Doctor said his brown eyes scanning Lucia's azure ones, "you and she must have been left, when you were younger"

"I don't know I've been called Yuki, ever since I remember" Lucia said, "but why are you telling me this?"

The doctor looked at a piece of paper, "because there's not going to be an operation" he said.

"What why?" Lucia was shocked.

"Shadigans parents are against using you as a donor, your parents are okay with the operation, they have given their consent," he showed her another piece of paper with their signature, "you are still under 18, so you have to have your parents' consent for these things."

Lucia nodded in understanding, she knew all of this, and she had looked into these things; after she had gotten the letter.

.~*~.

Lucia looked into Shadigans room the girl was sleeping now. It was hard for Lucia to believe, she actually had a freshly sister, and one she had never known or talked to. What would she do if Lucia told her or should she just keep it too herself.

Lucia moved away from the door, deciding not to tell Shadigan, but instead leave a note that would tell her, for Lucia's Plans didn't go too far into the future, she had to break a promise; one she had upheld, as she had gotten friends and she and Jack had begun to date, and all negative thoughts had gone out the window. Lucia looked at her cellphone, this would be one of the last tries and she would give him the last chance tomorrow.

She waited as the beeps sounded, "Hi you have reached Jack Nightlight Frost, I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and have an otherwise fun day…" Lucia shut of the call and the phone, she had tried leaving a message days ago begging Jack to call her, but she wouldn't now.

Lucia was left alone by the doctor, still looking out the window. She hated this silence between her and Jack, she wanted to talk to him to ask for forgiveness, but his silence was unnerving, she looked over her shoulder finding the room too small to stay in for now

She limped down the hall seeing a group of children and teenagers, who was getting entertained by a singer, Lucia cringed at the sounds, that came out of the singers mouth, "she is horrible" a nurse said crossing her arms, "they will only be unhappy at that"

Lucia looked in understanding, it was a volunteer, "Next time; I'll check that she can sing" the nurses walked in to thank the singer, but the children looked sad, it hadn't been what they expected.

"Excuse me?" Lucia said coming in, "may I try?"

"can you sing?" a teenager looked at her in skeptics Lucia smiled.

"well I may not have a record album or anything, but I know lyrics when I sing" Lucia said, the Nurses came over.

"if you can sing some known songs and new" she whispered.

"oh, I'll give you some new ones," Lucia said as she sat down, she took a hand into her shoulder bag, finding the sounds only CD, Sandy had given her with melodies she practiced too, "Okay, let's start," the music started and the Teenagers immediately recognized the song, even if it was from across the Atlantic.

"_The sky is red tonight  
We're on the edge tonight  
No shooting star to guide us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?  
Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?  
Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame  
It's such a shame_

_How many times can we win and lose?  
How many times can we break the rules between us?  
Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?  
How many times till we get it right between us?  
Only teardrops_

_So come and face me now  
Here on the stage tonight  
Let's leave the past behind us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?  
Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?  
Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame  
It's such a shame_

_Tell me  
How many times can we win and lose?  
How many times can we break the rules between us?  
Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?  
How many times till we get it right between us?  
Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) What's gone between us has come between us  
Only teardrops  
(Tell me now) What's gone between us has come between us_

_How many times can we win and lose?  
How many times can we break the rules between us?  
Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?  
How many times till we get it right between us?  
Only teardrops, only teardrops_

_Only teardrops  
Only teardrops_

_How many times can we win and lose?  
How many times can we break the rules between us?  
Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?  
How many times till we get it right between us?  
Only teardrops"_

Lucia smiled as the children clapped their hands, as the music stopped. The nurses were surprised as well looking at one another, "please one more!"

"Okay, but I need a volunteer, preferably a boy" Lucia looked around at them, all a few boys reached their hand into the air. She found one off them, one with brown hair and Brown eyes, that gleamed. He wasn't old, but he sounded to have a good voice, "you come on up" Lucia found the book with text, that she practiced to. The boy came up sitting next to her, "do you know this song?" she asked showing him, the lyrics he nodded, "okay you start"

"_It wouldn't stop raining as we sat in the cold  
32 daughters and sons  
Everyone just waiting at the spot as we were told  
Cause we were the abandoned ones_

_How many times do I have to say  
There is a light ahead  
Soon there'll be nobody left out there to save_

_We give up to get by  
Our dreams, our voices  
Give up without cries  
Or scream under water_

_It wouldn't stop raining as you sat in the cold  
32 daughters and sons  
Everyone just waiting at the spot as you were told  
Cause you were the obedient ones_

_How many times do you have to say  
You see a light ahead  
Soon there'll be nobody left out here to save_

_We give up to get by  
Our dreams, our voices  
Give up without cries  
Or scream under water_

_We're rising up  
We're rising up  
Our dreams, our voices  
We're rising up  
We're rising up  
Until the dawn has broken_

_We're badly bruised but we're not broken  
We're badly bruised but we're not broken  
We're badly bruised but we're not broken_

_We give up to get by  
Our dreams, our voices  
Give up without cries  
Or scream under water_

_We're rising up  
We're rising up  
Our dreams, our voices  
We're rising up  
We're rising up  
Until the dawn has broken"_

The crowd clapped at them Lucia looked at the boy and smiled, "thanks for the help, what is your name?" Lucia asked, the boy looked shyly at her, but didn't answer.

"Jaime" a voice came, Lucia looked up at one of the nurses, "he's my son" Lucia oh'ed, she hadn't thought about that, "you have nothing to worry about; he comes here to play with the children, who have Cancer"

Lucia smiled at the boy and his mother, she waved as the children left her all alone again, but they were happy and Lucia's Heart was still losing its light.


	17. 16th of December

Reply to Natuala X- well you can use the Bat on Jack and the fictional friends, we'll call them Bart, Brad and Beef, for a little while in this, I'll try and work a little Magic

Music piece used for music is the English version, Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, song used in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By sleep intro version.

* * *

December 16th

Lucia's Secret revealed.

Jack woke up wondering, what had woken him up, but as he looked at his phone. He groaned and understood clearly, what had awoken him.

He grabbed it and checked in for anything: missed calls and messages from Lucia. He merely deleted the conversation and call list.

_"__~Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning, Is a little later on, Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before~" _his phone began, Jack knew the melody. Lucia had asked him to place it onto her number, so he knew she was calling.

However now he ignored it, he didn't want to talk to her, however just as he was about to cut off the calling. It stopped, he frowned Lucia usually let it ring longer; he shrugged it off taking it, that she was properly busy.

Little did he know, that Lucia was actually crying and was being comforted by her mother, who looked down at the cell phone, not knowing how much her adopted daughter's heart had finally shattered and that the pieces would never reconnect until she saw Jack.

.~*~.

Lucia had reconnected with her mother after talking things over and now they sat together, Lucia's head in her mother's chest crying her heart out. Anastasia was hugging her daughter tightly, trying to let Lucia hope; trying to tell her daughter to try once more.

"It's okay, Lucia. We will figure this out" she said

"We can't, it's too late for that now too…" Lucia managed to say before crying again.

"It's never too late for this kind of things" Anastasia tried but Lucia was beyond comfort beyond reason, nothing would bring back the reasonable Lucia.

.~*~.

"Next time I'll answer it" Jack promised himself, he needed to talk to Lucia, he decided. Jack didn't know that that was his last chance for to talk to Lucia. while she wanted to listen. His chances had run out with that last call. He gave a smile as he thought on some new Music; he would present Lucia too, when she came back. He placed the music piece on her number, making him know it would be her calling.

But the call, he waited for never came.

.~*~.

Jack threw a snowball at a tree angry, angry at himself, angry at Lucia, angry at everything, he could be angry about. He had waited for Lucia's call, but now it had been many hours, since the last one and he couldn't find it in himself to call her back.

"Oi, why not leave the trees alone for the day and explain, what is wrong?" a voice called, Jack turned with a lifted arm with a snowball in his hand, but the wrist was caught rendering his attack impossible, "Jack, mate, what has gotten into you?"

Jacks arm went limb and the snowball fell out of his hand, Aster looked at him, "Jack"

"I just… don't get her anymore, she saved my life keeping it a secret from everyone, but you guys… but there's something, she has kept from me something, she wouldn't say"

"Jack, are you saying, you want to know?"

"I want to understand her, I don't care she's adopted, there was something in what she sounded like, I didn't want to hear her as"

"What was that?"

"like she was given up everything, her world had just crashed, I understand but still…"

Aster looked into the sky, as it began to snow, "how long has it been?"

Jack looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"since I met Lucia or saw her in distance, she was talking with North her first and only friend, but when he meet Tooth, he wasn't there with her. People started their bullying of her," Aster closed his eyes, "she withdrew not talking not smiling, then one day she just cracked"

"Cracked, what do you mean?"

Aster mentioned for Jack to follow, the younger teen followed confused, becoming curios, as they entered an area, he knew all too well.

He stopped as a familiar Lake came into view, "why did you take me here? Aster, you know I hate this place"

"I know Jack, but you aren't the only one, who dislikes this lake. 6 years ago, Lucia hated it with all her might"

"Why would she? She never came here, until she saved me, when she was 12 years old" Jack said trying to state the obvious, but the look on Asters face made him freeze.

"before you came here adopted by Nightlight and Katharine. Lucia lost everything, she hoped for, when her so-called friends, she had gotten, dumped her calling her a weirdo and freak, they had just used her," Aster closed his eyes, as he had seen the scene, "I don't know why they used her, but that just send her crashing."

Jacks eyes widened, as he realized, where Aster was going, "you can't mean"

"She just walked away, I followed her here" Aster mentioned towards the lake with a hand, "she came here looking at the lake, before she went into it, trying to commit suicide"

"Aster"

"we all knew her from distance, we saw her hurt. We didn't know how to approach her, she looked so strong, when we realized, it was a façade. It was almost too late to save her, she jumped into the same lake, as you did. I jumped in, while the rest were calling an ambulance. I was the one, who saw her jump; I told the rest I saw her fall in."

"When she woke, she was all sad, but when we came, she was confused and with that we began to visit and slowly but surely we became friends. Once she returned to school people knew, what had happened and we also explained why so the bullying let up to a point, where Lucia began to beat them instead, she had a turnaround."

Jack stood shell-shocked as Aster revealed something, Jack didn't know about his girlfriend. she had always seemed too happy with life doing everything to make him happy, while beneath the surface she was secretly hiding a soul, that had suffered and that suffer had been going away with him, when she had saved him and become friends, she had taught him what Aster had her.

"She most likely feels that you let her down, just like those 'friends' of hers did, she has tried to call you right?" Aster saw the nod, "then the call this morning might have been her last to you."

Jack grabbed his phone forward dialing Lucia's number, "hi you have called me Lucia, I'm busy at the moment, leave a message at the tone and I will get back to you"

Beep!

"hi Lucia, it's Jack. Listen we need to talk, I want to talk to you about everything. Aster just told me your secret, please Lucia, I want to listen and I want to understand, please call me back!" he said desperately, he looked to Aster, who praised his call. The two walked back to the town and the small diner in the main street, where they sat down talking about Lucia.


	18. 17th of December

Songs Used Christmas is Quiet and Christmas never comes by Sir Cliff Richard

* * *

17th December

Operation or not?

The Doctor looked at Lucia and her Parents, "since your body is already healing, there is a chance, that this will affect Shadigan's healing as well"

"Meaning?" Lucia's mom said, with her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"Meaning that her blood cells from the blood, we will draw from her will help Shadigan to recover and defeat the Bone Cancer" the Doctor looked at them all, "All we need is the consent from Shadigans parents."

Lucia frowned they still hadn't accepted she got up grabbing her crutches before moving to the door and out "Lucia where are you going?"

.~*~.

Lucia made hasty steps down the hallway looking for the Shins, ever since Lucia had come. They had strayed from Shadigans room, but weren't far away

"Mr Shin!" She called as she spotted him, "wait a minute"

Shadigans father turned spotting her, "what is it Miss Yuki?"

"The doctor has given his consent, as had my paretns. The operation is on as soon as the Ok is given from the two of you"

"We will find another Donor for her anyone but you" Mr. Shin said, angering Lucia.

"You are toying with her life!" Lucia exclaimed, her pent up feelings began to surface and this time she had had enough, "You look at something as petty, as who i am which is her Sister, while she slowly dies in that room"

He turned looking at her fully, "if you don't give your consent, she will be dead by next month. She won't be able to see New Years"

"she will…" Mr. Shin stopped, as a hand smacked him.

"selfish idiot!" she roared, catching the attention of the Nurses around them, "I though some of my friends were stubborn. Let me **help,** I'm her only hope, let it be up to her, if she wants something to do with me, if she wants me in her life, I'll be there and if she doesn't, I'll stay away"

Mr. Shin looked at her with indifferent eyes. Lucia's was hard, before she turned and made away from him, anger seeping into her very being.

.~*~.

Lucia found a sitting area, where a brunet was sitting, watching the scenario out the window, "this is the last line isn't it?" he asked her, as he sensed her come in.

"Only if you want it too" Lucia said, sitting down a distance away, "some are too stubborn"

He laughed at that, "that you are right about," he didn't look at her, as they both looked out the window, "what are you doing here?"

"Going to be a donor, but her parents are the stubborn ones. Not letting me help her. when I can" Lucia explained, "the Shins. you know them?"

He was silent for a minute, before nodding, "their daughter is ill and I am a perfect match to her"

The Brunet didn't say anything, but took his cellphone out looking at it for a minute, before begin to write a message, from that point the two just sat in silence, a sort of mutual understanding in works.

.~*~.

Shadigan looked to Lucia, "you told me, you were singing together with your friend's right?" Lucia nodded, "could you sing for me, any one would be okay just not one with god, I think he has abandoned me"

Lucia looked at the ceiling, thinking about some of those she knew, before smiling;

"_A little cabin in the moutains, far away from city lights_

_Here is where I come each Christmas, to spend the night the nights_

_Far away from crowds and noisy places_

_Is where I love to go_

_Oh lie here is peace inside me_

_And the falling of the snow_

_Christmas is quiet_

_Here is simple ... right_

_It's the time to remember why it's called a holy night_

_And children are dreaming of ... roll is sleigh_

_How I wish this season would never go away_

_Sitting silence by the fire, true true love is never loud_

_All our heart ... is giving_

_That's what christmas is all about_

_I hope the world comes to its senses_

_Gives honour from me and you_

_I hope it for the children that my wishes all come true_

_Christmas is quiet_

_Here is simple ... _

_It's the time to remember why it's called a holy night_

_And nothing compares to the joy of Christmas Day_

_How I wish this season would never go away_

_Oh how I wish this season_

_Now was here to stay"_

Shadigan smiled, "you're not bad, that was beautiful one more? Please, then I'll leave it alone"

Lucia got a distant gaze as she grabbed her crutches and went over to the window

"_Talk about the heart of Christmas,_

_Talk about the reason and the rhyme._

_Talk about the sentimental feelings,_

_Talk about the candlelight and wine,_

_Talk about the children._

_Listen to the voices singing._

_Listen to the laughter as they play_

_But listen to the whisper of a heartbeat_

_Whose loneliness is never far away._

_In some hearts it's never Christmas,_

_But it's winter all the time._

_All our lives spent waiting for the sun,_

_Children of tomorrow,_

_How they need a star to follow._

_In some hearts it's always winter,_

_For some hearts it seems,_

_That Christmas never comes._

_Don't forget the winter's children,_

_Shadows on a star that never shines._

_Looking for the love that never happened_

_Looking for the Chris in Christmas time._

_The lonely voice,_

_That can't rejoice,_

_That has no choice._

_In some hearts it's never Christmas,_

_But it's winter all the time._

_All our lives spent waiting for the sun,_

_Children of tomorrow,_

_How they need a star to follow._

_In some hearts it's always winter,_

_For some hearts it seems,_

_That Christmas never comes._

_In some hearts it's never Christmas,_

_But it's winter all the time._

_All our lives spent waiting for the sun,_

_Children of tomorrow,_

_How they need a star to follow._

_In some hearts it's always winter,_

_For some hearts it seems,_

_That Christmas never comes."_

Shadigan looked to Lucia, "I'll leave you to rest, Shadigan" Lucia said moving out of the room, Shadigan frowned, she had seen tears in her new friend's eyes.

"Lucia, we have consent! The operation will be tomorrow," a voice then came, surprising Shadigan, who for the first time had a strong hope that she didn't want to fade.

* * *

A/N

Any guess' to what changed the Shins Mind and who the Mystery brunett was


	19. 18th of December

Reply to Natuala X – Heh no to both, it wasn't Lucia who convinced them and the boy isn't in the movie, Jamie had a short cameo previous chapter when Lucia sang to the ill children.

The Boy is from one of my favourtie games where he's actually older.

* * *

December 18th

Transplantation.

Shadigan looked to the side at Lucia, as she got into the bed next to her, "say, Lucia?"

"Hm" Lucia said ,turning her head, as she was prepared for the surgical move.

"Will you be there, when I wake?" she asked, afraid to let her new friend go, she saw Lucia get comfortable, looking a bit distant her eyes tearing.

"Off course, I will be there when you wake I won't be anywhere else" Lucia said with a smile

"Miss Yuki, we will be taking you in first," the surgeon said, as they were done preparing her. Lucia nodded, Shadigan held a hand out to Lucia, she was scared. Lucia reached out touching her, before she was wheeled into the surgery, "you will be under General Anesthetic for this, and nothing can go wrong. We are all around you to make sure you make it through"

Lucia looked up at the ceiling, feeling them set needles into her hand to send medicine and the Anesthetic into her systems, "okay, Miss Yuki, count backwards from a Hundred"

Lucia didn't count, her last thought was how she wished, that she wouldn't make it. Everything would be so much better.

.~*~.

Jack sat looking at the clock on the wall; it had been days since he had yelled at Lucia for something so simple. What did the girl not think of him? Jack had talked to Aster, who told him about Lucia's meeting with him, Lucia had been bullied due to her parent's job and had grown up faster, than she wanted to which meant, she knew the pressure and had cracked under it, when people she thought was friends had dropped her, and it had resulted in her trying to drown herself in the same lake, he had. That was why she had followed him, knowing fully well what he was intending to do.

He had called her three times, now leaving a message every time, but still she hadn't called back.

"Lucia, why didn't you tell me that yourself?" Jack muttered, placing his head in his hands. He jumped as new melody, Winter Spell, he had given her number, rang through the room, "Lucia?" he muttered, looking at the display, "Lucia?" he said as he shakily took the phone.

"Hi, Jack. This is Mrs. Yuki" Lucia's mothers voice came, Jacks hopes were crushed, but his curiosity rose.

"Hi, Mrs. Yuki, what are you doing with Lucia's Phone?" Jack was wondering after his curiosity was cooled down, somewhat Lucia never left her phone to anyone, unless there was a reason for It, "where is she, is she alright?" he became worried.

He heard Mrs. Yuki give a sigh with a long pause, as if she was waiting for something, "she's in the middle of the operation," she then replied, but the words didn't make Jacks heart slowdown in anyway; it speed up.

He was paralyzed, what had happened that he didn't know about? "operation?"

"the Bone Marrow Operation, Jack. She's under General Anesthetic, she won't wake until tomorrow at least, she asked me to look after her phone, the one you guys gave her," Jack felt his heart leave his throat at the knowledge, that Lucia was alright, but it sank as he heard what Mrs. Yuki said next, "she wanted me to tell you; that if it's over then she understands. But if it isn't; she wants to see you at the Hospital"

Jack gasped; Lucia thought… it was over between them? He remembered her broken voice, calling out to him begging him to wait, to listen and to answer any questions he might have, "Mrs. Yuki, when did she say this?"

"Just before the operation, I was inside with her to say goodnight and that I would see her, when she woke up" Mrs. Shin sighed, "but I can't stay we…" a second sigh was given and Jack understood, what she meant.

He walked over to the window, thinking he could easily get North or Aster to drive him; both parents had promised to give rides to the hospital, if he ever needed it. All families and the town knew about the accident and the twos undying love for another.

"Mrs. Yuki, just go home, I'll go to her" Jack said, grabbing his jacket and bag, before going out the door, "I have to hang up, I got something I need to do"

"Thanks Jack, I'll be seeing you sometime," the phone hung up, but Jack already had it ready for his next conversation.

"Da, St. North Residence" a male voice came over the phone; Jack instantly knew who it was he smiled.

"Nickolas, Jack here" Jack said, as he ran.

"Jack, my boy, what can I do for you?"

"I need a ride," Jack said, as he rounded a corner, "Lucia is going through the operation right now and Mrs. Yuki needs to get home to get out of the stress, would you take me to her?"

There was a pause, but Jack heard some sort of conversation going on, he stopped a bit walking as his heart sat back in his throat, thinking about Lucia, who was lying in an induced coma to get marrow from the deepest parts of her leg for a sibling, she never knew she had. Jack envied her, he knew that he had had a sister too, but they had been separated, when they were still young, Nightlight had tried to find her, but without luck.

"Da, my dad will drive us there"

"Us?" Jack said, almost stopping in his steps.

"You think, you are the only one worried, both of us will be there for when she wakes up, Jack! Best Idea of the entire month!" Nicholas said. Jack smiled again at the confirmation and at Nicholas' idea.

"Yeah, it's a good idea," Jack said resuming running, "I will be by your house in a little while."

"Da, we will get ready" Nicholas ended the conversation, allowing Jack to focus on running and on Lucia, he remembered, she had tried to reach him after their 'argument', but he had cut her and not taken her calls off all the time, she had only managed to say his name in one conversation that, Tooth had taken, before he snapped it close, only now did he realize what that had done.

Lucia had slowly, but surely understood, that it was over, when it actually wasn't, but now all she wanted to was to hear it from his mouth and he wanted to be there for her, when she woke so he could give her a proper excuse.


	20. 19th Of December

Reply to Natuala X – Yep right move Jack, go to your love Christmas isn't far away. One of those three are right, but who?

If there are any mistakes in this I'm sorry finished my education to day and had to file for unemployment so I'm a bit sad I really loved my old education place.

Songs used: Millenium Prayer once more

* * *

19th December

Groggy awakening

Lucia groggily woke up, her eyes were slowly opening, she felt someone holding her hand, she groaned a bit.

"Lucia?" someone said, she turned her head seeing nothing, but a blurred white, "hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired… groggy" she said hoarsely, "can I have some water please?"

The white moved away, "she's awake," the voice called.

More white came in confusing Lucia, where was she… what had happened? "What day is it?" she asked

"The 19th" one of the white answered, "she seems aware, everything is going to be alright, Mr. Frost?"

"Jack?" Lucia managed to understand, that someone she knew was there, she hadn't spoken to Jack in several days after their argument, which none of them could understand. Lucia suspected it to be her fault she had been so sad and angry, that she had let it all out on Jack, "I'm so sorry"

"Sorry for what" the same white asked.

"I'm sorry" she closed her eyes again falling asleep.

Jack looked at Lucia understanding, that it was him, she was apologizing to he understood, he took her hand smiling faintly.

He had talked with Lucia's mother, who had explained everything, but he had gotten home to sort out his feelings, but his answer had been as clear as the answer, his friends had given him…

He loved Lucia, more than he ever wanted to admit.

her smile… her love… the way she just made everything so bright.

He had envied her, when she had stood up for him all these years ago, when he had first moved to the small city, he had in some ways denied her access into his world, but she had shown him a smile, one that was gentle and full of promise one of believe.

He had then opened up to her shown her his world, before long she enveloped him in hers, one of true friendship, which had then blossomed into love. It had taken him some time seeing as Aster had a crush on their younger member too, however Jack won the race for Lucia's love.

Jack reminisced on those days as a loner, when he found out he was adopted. Lucia hadn't moved from his side and when everything had just been against him, he had tried to commit suicide, but Lucia had followed him and saved his ass in more ways than one.

He had gotten friends, who stood up for him, helped him grow a set, get Lucia's friendship, which had evolved beyond… they had kissed on the day, they admitted they loved each other, he could never forget how she smiled, as the snowflakes felt around them, making it even more magical, than it already was.

Then just days ago Aster had told Jack a secret, one he felt Jack needed to know; Lucia hadn't always been the girl that Jack had learned to know, one that Jack had been horrified for at first, but now he knew what she had meant, when she had said she had been there, as she visited him, at the hospital the next day.

"_I just… Jack, I've been there where you were, I found friends to hang onto and I want to be that friend, if you'll let me"_

He smiled at the memory playing with end of the braid her hair was in, "I want to be there when you"

Jack looked out the window before in a quietly began to sing:

_"Our Father who art in Heaven_

_Hallowed be thy name_

_Thy Kingdom come thy will be done on earth as in heaven_

_Give us to thee our daily bread_

_And forgive our sins_

_As we forgive each one of those who sin against us_

_And lead us not to the time of trial_

_But deliver us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom the power and the glory_

_.* ._

_Lead us not to the time of trial_

_Keep us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom the power and the glory_

_Let all the people sing Amen_

_In every tribe and tongue_

_Let every heart's desire be joined_

_To see the kingdom come_

_ .*._

_Let every hope and every dream_

_Be born in love again_

_Let all the world sing with one voice_

_Let the people say amen"_

Jack looked to Lucia, knowing it was one of her favorite songs- he smiled as he saw Lucia look at him with the same eyes from before, "amen" she said, lying back smiling more weakly at Jack, before falling back asleep again. Her heart lighter than it had been in a long time and all negative thoughts were gone.

Nickolas was standing outside room looking in at the scene, he had promised Jack to be there for the two, but at the time it seemed like Jack and Lucia needed time alone. He nodded to himself as he made way for the doors.

"Excuse me," a brunette called him, as Nickolas was nearly there by the doors, "you were here to see Lucia Yuki?"

"yes, for a short time, but her boyfriend is with her. She needs him for the time being, I promised to stay but she needs him more, one of our friends told us the past"

The Brunette frowned "what are you talking about?"

"lucia wasn't always the kind girl, we know now" Nickolas didn't know, why he was telling a complete stranger, who frowned at first, but became thoughtful. He had actually know Shadigan many years, before they became friends, Eventually girl and boyfriend, and Shadigan had behaved depressive and had also been cold for quite some time, before returning to her old self.

"I see by the way I didn't get your name" Nickolas said.

"my name is Awarens," the brunette said smiling a bit faintly but his eyes shone, "I'm the son of the Director of Awarens Medicals."

Nickolas' eyes widened, as he realized, who he was talking to, but he had only told the tale of Lucia, not of the city and its troubles there was little doubt, what a medical factory moving production to their city would do.

But for now the two talked Lucia and Shadigan, before they separated, Mr. Awarens enlightened, he picked up his phone calling someone, he watched Nickolas leave, but he had to talk to his father.

"Hello, father, it's me, I wanted to talk to you about everything, that's been going on here"


	21. 20th of December

Reply to Natuala X – yeah she has been through a lot over the past days so she finally derserves happiness which will be seen in this chapter. Uh try a second guess

Songs used: _Walking in the air _version sung by Cliff Richard and _All I want for Christmas_ sung by Mariah Carrey.

* * *

December 20th

Apologies and promises

Jack sat outside Lucia's room, as a doctor was checking her, "the transplant was a success, but it will still take some time, before we know if it was a complete success"

"When will she begin to show it?"

"It's different from person to person, sometimes it is fast, other times it's slow. Now I should leave you your friend outside the room is anxious to talk to you"

"friend?"

Jack rose and walked in through the door, surprising Lucia whose eyes were wide, "jack" she said losing a breath intake as her breath hiccupped, "I thought…" Jack walked over to the bed, seeing her eyes tear up, "I'm so sorry, I was so caught up I…"

Jack placed a finger on her lips, "It is me who should be sorry, Lucia" he said with some sorrow in his voice, "you were distraught trying to find head and tails in which you were, I forgot how that felt. I should have been there for you, just like you were there for me," he drew a deep breath, "I should have come for you, like you did me all those years ago"

Lucia's eyes went wide, as she took it in, "but not ever again Lucia, I never asked you before we didn't ask each other, when we said we would be together," he removed his finger seeing her look confused at him "we made that a promise a promise of the youth, but never one of our teens, we just became a couple"

"Jack," Lucia said, her heart was beginning to break, she knew what she had said to her mother to tell Jack but… "if you want to say something, then out with it i…" she looked at the sheets, "I'm strong enough."

"Lucia, I want to promise you…" Jack began, "Iwanttostaywithyouwillyoumarrymewhenthetimeisright?!"

Lucia lifted her head, not managing to catch what he said, "what did you say?" she said, she thought she had caught one word, but she wasn't sure.

"I want to stay with you forever not as friends, Lucia over these past days, I have come to realize; I love you, I love you more than I realized before," he said his voice weak and gentle, "I want to make a new promise, when we become of legal age, I want to marry you. Lucia, will you become mine and I ours, when the time is that?"

Lucia sat stunned at his words, "Jack I…" Jack looked like a kicked puppy, until she lit up in one big smile and her eyes were tearing, "I will. I love you too; my heart was busting now knowing whether or not it was mutual. When you left I had the most horrible thoughts like I would never see you again and I would be alone even with thoughts of the others. I…"

Jack heard the rest of the sentence in his head, _"I just wanted to end it," _he remembered Aster had said.

"_we all knew her from distance, we saw her hurt. We didn't know how to approach her, she looked so strong. When we realized it was a façade, it was almost too late to save her; she jumped into the same lake, as you did. I jumped in, while the rest were calling an ambulance."_

"_When she woke, she was all sad. But when we came, she was confused and with that we began to visit and slowly, but surely we became friends. Once she returned to school, people knew what had happened and we also explained why, so the bullying let up to a point, where Lucia began to beat them instead, she had a turnaround."_

"Lucia, will you promise me never to do that again?" Jack said taking her hands, "if you promise, that so will I, I had the same thoughts, when we were separated"

Lucia nodded, "I promise Jack" she took his hands like he did hers; she got a bit mischievous as she smiled.

"_We're walking in the air, _

_We're floating in a moonlit sky" _she began, Jacks eyes widened, as he recognized the song. It was a song, he had caught Lucia singing a year after she had saved his life and become his friend, which was when he learned she could sing and also found out, she was a great ice skater having practiced many years.

"_The people far above are sleeping as we fly_

_I'm holding very tight,_

_I'm riding in a midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly, so high above with you"_ Jack continued smiling to her, making her smile at him as well, they were both smiling so happily, as they sang in unison and what they didn't know was, that they had a crowd building both inside and outside the small room.

"_Far across the world, the villages go by like trees_

_The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams_

_Children gaze open mouth, taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes"_

_. _

"_We're surfing in the air; we're swimming in the frozen sky_

_We're drifting over ice, mountains floating by"_

_._

"_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep_

_Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep_

_We're walking in the air; we're floating in a midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us, greets us as we fly"_

"_I'm holding very, holding very tight,_

_I'm riding in a midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly, so high above with you" _they both sang ending it together, placing their foreheads on each other's, before hearing clapping from the door. They turned their heads seeing Nurses and doctors stand in the door.

They looked at each other before laughing gently and erupting into a second song, one they had practiced to many times before:

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas_  
_Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_  
_._

_just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You_

_Oh all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby"_


	22. 21st of December

Reply to Natuala X – Glad you liked it, oh Jade Lloyd *flips a coin* well clue in this chapter if you can find it.

Songs used: Driving home for Christmas sung by Chris Rea, a spaceman came travelling by Chris de Burgh and Savior's Day by Cliff Richard.

* * *

December 21

A pre-concert

Lucia and Jack had been sucked into doing some singing after Lucia's and His singing the day before Jack looked down at Lucia who was being wheeled due to her being a bit weak he was worried but the Doctor had said it was normal.

"Lucia, are you sure, you feel up to this?" Jack asked, "I can do it myself"

Lucia shook her head at him smiling, "I'll be fine Jack, as long as I'll be sitting, and I won't be exhausted"

"oh, there you are you have an audience waiting" a nurse said as they came to the room, where they would be singing, they weren't the only ones, many more were there to sing or perform a trick.

"Here they are Lucia Yuki and Jackson Frost" a Doctor said as they came in, "they will be singing for us, Jackson will start out"

"Jackson" Jack Grumbled, before taking the microphone from the doctor, listening as the music began he looked to Lucia, who nodded:

"_Driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yea  
Well I'm moving down that line  
And it's been so long  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away  
Driving in my car  
Driving home for Christmas_

_It's gonna take some time_  
_But I'll get there_  
_Top to toe in tail-lights_  
_Oh, I got red lights on the run_  
_But soon there'll be a freeway_  
_Get my feet on holy ground_

_So I sing for you_  
_Though you can't hear me_  
_When I get through_  
_And feel you near me_  
_I am driving home for Christmas_  
_Driving home for Christmas_  
_With a thousand memories_

_I take look at the driver next to me_  
_He's just the same_  
_Just the same_

_Top to toe in tail-lights_  
_Oh, I got red lights on the run_  
_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_  
_Get my feet on holy ground_  
_So I sing for you_  
_Though you can't hear me_  
_When I get trough_  
_And feel you near me_  
_Driving in my car_  
_Driving home for Christmas_  
_Driving home for Christmas_  
_With a thousand memories"_

Lucia received the microphone looking over the crowd, who clapped their hands. Jack was a wonderful singer, she just hoped she could do the trick after she wasn't in total order, but she could do a thing or two.

She looked to the orchestra, who smiled at her before gentle music began to sound, she smiled at it; one of her favorite songs, not because of the tones of religion in it, but she felt that you sound enjoy Music as it was.

"_A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar,  
'Twas light years of time since his mission did start,  
And over a village he halted his craft,  
And it hung in the sky like a star, just like a star..._

_He followed a light and came down to a shed,_  
_Where a mother and child were lying there on a bed,_  
_A bright light of silver shone round his head,_  
_And he had the face of an angle, and they were afraid..._

_Then the stranger spoke, he said "Do not fear,_  
_I come from a planet a long way from here,_  
_And I bring a message for mankind to hear,"_  
_And suddenly the sweetest music filled the air..._

_And it went La La..._  
_Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child..._

_This lovely music went trembling through the ground,_  
_And many were wakened on hearing that sound,_  
_And travellers on the road, the village they found,_  
_By the light of that ship in the sky, which shone all round..._

_And just before dawn at the paling of the sky,_  
_The stranger returned and said "Now I must fly,_  
_When two thousand years of your time has gone by,_  
_This song will begin once again, to a baby's cry..."_

_And it went La La ... This song will begin once again_  
_To a baby's cry..._  
_And it goes La La... Peace and goodwill to all men, and_  
_Love for the child..._  
_Oh the whole world is waiting, waiting to hear the song again,_  
_There are thousands standing on the edge of the world,_  
_And a star is moving somewhere, the time is nearly here,_  
_This song will begin once again, to a baby's cry..."_

Lucia ended the song with closed eyes hearing the silence for a second or two, before the clapping began she felt a hand on her shoulder looking at Jack who frowned a bit looking at her.

"Lucia" he began placing a hand on her shoulder seeing her gasp slightly.

"I'm feeling a bit tired," Lucia admitted Jack looked over the crowd, "but let's finish this first, I can always sleep later" she smiled a bit "you can always save the day later, but I think we can find the time now"

"Time to 'save the day'?" Jack said quoting Lucia, before she tiredly smiled happy Jack was understanding all too well.

"_Now we have been through the harvest _

_Winter has truly begun now we have walked in the chill of the night_

_We are waiting for, waiting for_

_For the Saviour's Day _

_Many have come from the valleys_

_Many have come from the hills _

_Many have started their journey home _

_To be with someone, with someone_

_On the Saviour's Day_

_._

_Open your eyes on Saviour's Day_

_Don't look back or turn away_

_Life can be yours if you'll only stay _

_He is calling you, calling you _

_On the Saviour's Day_

_. _

_Joining the old and the young ones_

_Joining the black and the white_

_Meeting the need of the hungry is He_

_Will we ever remember Him _

_On the Saviour's Day_

_. _

_Open your eyes on Saviour's Day _

_Don't look back or turn away _

_Life can be yours if you'll only stay_

_He is calling you, calling you_

_On the Saviour's Day _

_. _

_Here's to the God of the present _

_Here's to the God of the past _

_Here's to the hope in the future He brings _

_We will sing to Him, sing to Him_

_. _

_Open your eyes on Saviour's Day_

_Don't look back or turn away _

_Life can be yours if you'll only stay _

_He is calling you, calling you _

_On the Saviour's Day_

_On the Saviour's Day _

_On the Saviour's Day_

_He is calling you_

_On the Saviour's Day _

_On the Saviour's Day_

_On the Saviour's Day _

_On the Saviour's Day_

_Raise up your glasses_

_And drink to the king_

_On the Saviour's Day"_

The song ended allowing people to rise and clap louder while they cheered "thank you two Jadeite Awarens recommended that you sung and that was beautiful" the Doctor said while the two moved off the stage Lucia frowned looking up at the scene again.

"Jadeite Awarens?" Lucia said her eyes widening letting up on the frown.

"you know him?" Jack asked

"no, but I know the company largest Medical Factory in the states" she said Jack looked at her "I don't know their CEO but his name is Awarens" she frowned returning Jacks look, "how does he know, how well we sing?"

* * *

A/N:

Dropped enough clues or shall I kill myself right away?


	23. 22nd of December

December 22nd

Release

Lucia looked out through the door at two adults, who was watching her. She was tired of it, she had done what she thought was right; she had saved someone's life and for that she was happy. Shadigan hadn't woken up yet but it was only a matter of time.

"So how are you today Miss Yuki" the doctor came in closing the door obscuring the view she looked at him

"How are my chances for a release?" she asked avoiding his question he looked at her

"Pretty high, but I would rather..."

"If they are high, can it then be today," she continued, the Doctor looked at her in confusion, "I have a doctor back home, who can give me the checks"

The doctor turned his gaze to the papers then at her, "it will be easy, but overdo it" he said, "I'll make the papers, your parents will have sign them"

"I must do it myself, my parents aren't here" Lucia said the Doctor looked at her shaking his head

"you need someone over 18 to sign you out, I'm sorry but that's how the rules are," the doctor left, Lucia sighed only few she knew was over 18 or at least nearing it and Jack wasn't one of them and he was around trying to figure out if Shadigan had woken up yet

"They did offer to pick us up," she leaned over grabbing the phone which was next to her.

_"This is St. Norths"_

_"Hey Mrs. North, it is Lucia"_

_"Ah, Babushka, how are you"_

_"I'm fine listen, is Nickolas home?"_

_"Da moment!"_ a moment of silence met Lucia before…_"NICKOLAS! BABUSHKA ON PHONE FOR YOU!"_

_"Ouch!" _Lucia said taking the phone away a bit before hearing Nickolas on the phone.

_"Da?" _a confused voice said.

_"Nickolas, Lucia here!"_ she said as happy as she could

_"Ah Tha' Babushka"_ he said, _"Mother calls all girls, who calls me Babushka"_

_"I know Listen Nickolas, the Doctor will release me today on the condition that I go to checkup at the hospital but I need someone to sign me out, they won't let me go without someone over 18"_

_"Ah, you need a parent"_

_"Somewhat" _Lucia admitted sheepishly

_"We will be coming want the rest to know?"_

_"Yes, let them know I'll really appreciate it."_

_"I'll see you there"_

_"Yes thanks Nickolas see you"_

_"Da!"_

.~*~.

Lucia was helped into a wheelchair by a nurse, she nodded her thanks and was left to pack her belongings together, "Miss Yuki" a voice said from the door. She looked up from her packing and turned to look at a man, which was wearing a suit. He seemed a bit out of place seeming more businesslike than Medical staff but his eyes were piercing blue as he took her in from behind a thin-framed pair of glasses and his long brown and greying hair was gathered in a low Ponytail, but boy! He looked handsome, not Jack handsome, but still, "are you Miss Lucia Yuki?"

"I might be" she said looking at him "and you are?"

"My name is Mr. Asbel Awarens; I'm the father of Shadigans boyfriend Jadeite, also called Jade"

Lucia's eyes widened, as she understood, who was standing in front of her, "I see can I help you with anything?"

"Jade told me about you, you're Shadigans twin?" he said, he saw Lucia nod at him, and "you are from the next state?"

"Yes, I'm from a small city, we don't have much. But most families depend on the hospital in town, however..." she stopped talking, remembering the Beneficial.

"It's going to be closed down, right?" Mr. Awarens said looking at her with sympathy, "I saw the show earlier this month you and your boyfriend were supposed to ice skate"

Lucia nodded looking at her hands, "the beneficial is our only help, and every factory that has tried to work has failed" Lucia said "even now we all have odd jobs from smaller places of work for those, who manages to get something working"

Mr. Awarens looked at her, "would a miracle help? You have saved an important piece in my son's life and I want to reward you"

"I don't need anything, I only wish for my city" Lucia wheeled herself over to the closet taking out her other bag placing it her lap with a sigh, "listen sir, I..." she looked up seeing the man gone, "Sir?"

He was gone; all Lucia felt a wind capturing her hair, she placed it behind her ear looking around. Confused she wheeled herself over to the door, she found nothing, "what was that?" she wondered, how he had vanished so fast and so soundlessly. She saw a nurse, opening her mouth to ask, but decided against it this year was already mysterious.

.~*

~.

Lucia was buried in packing her belongings, when her eyes were covered, "Nickolas?" she tried no answer,

"Aster?" stills no answer she grinned, knowing now who it was.

"Tooth?"

"Sandy?"

"Why can't you say me first?" the one finally said, Lucia closed her eyes, before taking his hand.

"Because I know you love it, when I don't" Lucia responded she looked up at Jack, who smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And that is where you are right, Snowflake" he responded, looking into her eyes, "how are you?

"Fine just tired and I really want to get out of here," Lucia replied, looking her boyfriend into the eyes, "Jack, thanks for coming and staying with me, until I woke up, I… needed that"

"Lucia, one argument isn't going to take my love away, I love you too much for that to ever to happen" Jack kneeled down.

Lucia smiled ever so gently, before leaning forward kissing him, "Oi, you two will ya get a room?" a voice came from the doorway. Lucia looked to the side, as the two broke apart, Aster Stood in the door, "Mrs. St North is signing the release papers, we are getting you home Sheila."

"Thanks for coming Aster, I really appreciate it" Lucia said wheeling herself over to him, "and thanks for you know what"

Aster smiled at her both at the comments, "We wouldn't stay away not on yer nelly and I had to tell Jack so that he knew about you, you both deserve each other."

Lucia nodded just happy to see him, she opened her arms, making Aster guess what she wanted and bend over giving her a hug.

"Thanks for saving my life back then"


	24. 23rd of December

Replies to Natuala X - 22nd correcto the first Young Awarens called Jadeite is Jade Curtiss from Tales of the Abyss, no worries in not guessing i'm horrible sometimes to. and i'm alive!

23rd - that's quite alright yeah i couldn't resist placing Asbel to as Jades father, yes she's going home not totally happy but the 24th will reveal someone Who's not happy either but that will have to wait untill tomorrow.

* * *

23th December

Long recovery

Lucia was wheeled down the hallway to the Doctor who was going to check her due to the holidays, her friend were with her happily chatting with her on her stay at the other hospital how it had gone, Lucia shared her experience but didn't compare it she knew there was a vast difference.

Her adoptive Parents working overtime, again to Lucia's hate; she hated being a burden, she wanted to be out helping secure their place in the city, where she had grown up, even if she hadn't been born into it, she wanted to protect it with everything she had and knew.

Her friends couldn't help out this time, neither did she want them to their families were average in money and would gladly help her family, but the Yuki's stubbornness, which Lucia had learnt to honor, and Lucia's Pride kept them from asking,

"Lucia, how do you pay for this checkup?" Tooth asked, as she remembered what had happened.

"The insurance agreed to pay some of the checkups, but until a point… then we will have to pay ourselves" Lucia looked downcast, "if only everything hadn't happened, I'm a burden to my adoptive parents at this point. They should just give me up; I'm costing a lot of money due to both the broken leg and to the transplantation Operation"

Aster looked at her with angry eyes, "Lucia, they love you too much to do that you know that and didn't the Shins pay full out for that transplant?"

"They did, but only so far my stay, there wasn't covered in anyway" Lucia replied looking at the Australian.

.~*

~.

The doctor checked Lucia's files from, when she had broken her ankle to her new surgical injury, "miss Yuki, did you ever think of the consequences of going through an Operation after you broke a leg? Your body will need a longer recovery this time that the 3 months, you would have gone through normally" The Doctor was angry at her, Lucia merely looked at him.

"i did it for a family member" she said, looking away from him to the window looking longingly out.

"Family member… as far as I know none of the Yuki's are injured or sick?" he said checking her files once more for names.

"my sister, my biological sister, I´m adopted" Lucia replied, the Doctor looked through the files one more time, before leaning back.

"so you..."

"I went through a bone marrow removal for the sake of a sister, who don´t know of me at least I never told her we were siblings she mught have had a supsucion but she never said anything" Lucia said "and we decided to just focus on the operation"

"How about now?"

Lucia shook her head, "i don't know, I left a letter with her, but she was under longer than i was and i wasn't given anything on how she was recovering. Her parents were sick of seeing me awake, when their daughter wasn't, so i decided to leave before Shadigan awoke," Lucia wheeled the chair over to the window, she placed her hands in her lap looking down at them, "i finally had someone, who was family and now it might be gone for good"

The doctor nodded at this, "well, you're fit to stay home for now, but if there is anything, anything at all you come straight here"

Lucia went distant, "we can't afford it, and these checkups are the only thing the insurance will cover for now. Anything else is of our own pocket and with me unable to work my shifts..." Lucia stopped, "well let's just say; we won't be able to do anything"

.~*

~.

"Then I'll see you in a week Lucia" the Doctor said, walking with Lucia to the door, where They shook hands, as they left his office. He saw Lucia's friends wait for her which made her smile brighter, than she had while with him, it was clear all that had her going now was her friends.

He entered his office again, while looking at the files there was a note in it from someone, he took it and looked at it.

_'all medical expenses for Lucia Yuki will be paid for by Asbel Avery Awarens, as a token of appreciation for saving his future Daughter-in-Law.'_

"Lucia would fit, if she knew about this. But Awarens isn't that the Multibillion medical research facilities in the state, where she went to get make that donation" the Doctor mused, everyone at the hospital knew every company, that would be interested in investing in their hospital, but none of them had shown the interest. After all it was a small city prior history of Mining wasn't going to be enough to keep their hospital open, if it closed it meant devastation for the town and it would receive the death blow, only few online business' survived there now, even very few Factories were kept open, but were in danger of closing if only a larger company with resources and a need for local product would come, "it's just a dream, we have tried for so long this time, we really are going to close" He said closing his eyes, before his pager went off he grabbed the phone, dialing the number.

.~*

~.

Lucia and her friends went out to a lake, where both Lucia and Jack shuddered, "why did the three of you want us to come here?" Tooth asked, Snady made the same question with hand signals.

Lucia sighed, "you remember, when I came here alone all those years ago?" she said, she, jack and Aster had talked it over and decided to tell the truth to the rest, so they knew what she had been through.

Nickolas nodded, "Da, you fell in, we all know that" he said seemingly proud, "Aster here saved you"

Lucia bit her lips, looking at Sandy who looked at her, then at Aster and then Jack. All three looked different, like they would be revealing something big, then it hit him, he made a few hand signals to Luci,a who made her own string of them nodding, seemingly confirming what Sandy was asking.

His eyes widened, "Sandy what is wrong?" Tooth asked having only seen some of the hand Signals.

"Sandy asked; if I didn't fall in, did I then jump myself?" Lucia translated looking at them, "and I confirmed it; I didn't fall, I tried to commit suicide all those years ago"


	25. 24th of December

Reply to Natuala X – Cliffhanger and Cliffhanger it wasn't really one but the cat is out of the bag and it will get mentioned shortly further down. This is mostly on Shadigan now.

* * *

Song used; Jingle bell rock and Christmas Alphabet.

December 24th

The truth

Shadigan woke up with her parents sitting next to her. She smiled weakly at them happy to see them,

"Where's Lucia?" she asked expecting to see her friend around her, she had stay until Shadigan woke.

Shadigan frowned, as she sat up tired, but alert her parents looked at each other, "She went home, she left you a letter" Mrs. Shin said, handing Shadigan the letter.

Shadigan frowned, as she received it but as she read it, her thought went blank:

_Hey Shadigan_

_If you read this, I've gone home. Your Parents left me enough reason, I called some friends to pick me up, that's why I can't keep my promise, but above anything else they made me leave._

_I learned from the doctor, that we are siblings DNA and Blood type confirms it, we are twins. I tried to talk to you about it, but you only saw me as a Donor, your only hope for survival, which actually hurt, i felt like an object in your eyes. It was only the dream you told me about that woke you up and after that I decided to place everything behind me and get to know you the best I could, for however little time we had._

_You knew, your parent were against the operation, but they never told you why did they? They were afraid, that you would pick me over them, when learning you had a sister. But me? I only ever wanted to help and leave it up to you to make the decision, to whether or not you wanted to get to know me further._

_The beneficial will be shown on the screen the 25th at our local station, you might see me there I'm still pretty tired after the operation and I can't Skate ;-), we are however planning on singing. My friends and I had been practicing for a later date to do it, but we decided a while ago to sing._

_By the way it wasn't me, who convinced your parents to use me. I still don't know, who asked them or what they were offered._

_Yours truly,_

_Lucia Yuki._

"you made her leave!" Shadigan exclaimed, setting the letter down, "why?"

"Shadigan it's..."

"WHY?!"

"we didn't want you to know we loved you from the day, we saw you, but we failed to put up an adoption for you, as the Yukis did for Lucia. We talked with her parents and we decided to tell the truth," Shadigans mom said, "you are our foster child; Lucia Yuki is your Twin. We never knew, you had a twin, you were separated by birth, when your mother left you."

"We were left" Shadigan said, as she looked down at the letter.

"Lucia learnt it, she contacted the place, where she had been placed and the services, and they confirmed it. You were at the same place for 3 months, before they figured you couldn't be adopted as twins, so they separated you" Mr. Shin said, "she told us before she left the hospital, she had researched your past. The home where you were originally didn't want the information to come out, but she got it anyway, she had a powerful hand in it"

Shadigan froze, Lucia had done all that? Just to find out the truth? Shadigan would have done the same, she had a sister, a sister whom she had spent most of the time sending away, but the two had finally agreed to put it aside to focus on Shadigans operation, which the Doctors were preparing.

Shadigans parents had been mostly against, but Lucia had told them it was either the operation to save Shadigans life or their denying that would cause her to die.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No, but I believe Jade's father has talked with her and knows"

"I must talk with her try to figure something out" Shadigan said, reaching for the phone to call her boyfriend.

"No she has served her purpose"

"but... Mrs. Shin!" Shadigan purposely said, making her foster parents flinch, "she's my only relative, the only thing i have left!"

"Nonsense you have us and you have the Awarens" Mrs. Shin said, Shadigan looked at them finally seeing, what they were; arrogant and snobbish. She also understood that it was Asbel, who had changed their minds. Shadigan would marry into a family of great influence and power, which was what, mattered to them.

Shadigan began to cry, why wouldn't they see? She finally had what she had been in wanting of a sibling, someone she could talk to be happy with and someone who could relate to her.

"Get Out," Shadigan said her voice filling with Hate and her eyes filled with tears, "GET OUT!"

Finally had Shadigan have someone her age to talk to and also she learned, she wasn't alone, she looked out the window, tears streaming down, as she wished for Lucia to miraculously appear in the door.

"Shadigan," a voice came from the door, she looked over seeing one person, she had wanted to see for days, who only scarcely was there

"Jadeite," she said, her boyfriend came over hugging her and she hugged back, she looked over at the door seeing Jadeites father smile in at them, his eyes and face was serene and happy.

.~*~.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell swing  
and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin'  
Up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_Jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bells chime in_  
_Jingle bell time_  
_Dancin' and prancin'_  
_In jingle bell square_  
_In the frosty air_

_What a bright time  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell, time  
Is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a  
one horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up, jingle horse_  
_Pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and mingle_  
_In a jinglin' beat_  
_That's the jingle bell rock"_

Lucia sat in the wheelchair clapping as her friends sang, "that was great guys!" she called as she came forward.

"Thanks, Lucia, now time for your song," North said, Lucia nodded, Lucia had the day, before told them about that faithful day, when they had thought, she had fallen into the nearby lake, but that she in fact had jumped having enough of everything. However they had given her a second chance given her hope, she hadn't liked the look in their eyes, but Tooth had hugged her and soon Nickolas and Sandy had too and had forgiven her for keeping it hidden.

Lucia looked over at her Australian friend, "Fire it up, Aster!" She called, "Christmas Alphabet!"

Aster began to play followed by the rest, as Lucia's voice ran out into the room, where the benefit would be hold. They would do a small concert, where she would sing one song and the boys would sing Jingle Bell Rock.

"_C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree,_

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa who makes every kid his pet,_

_._

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!_

_._

_Capital see is for the candy trimmed around the christmas tree, _

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the misletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the christmas list,_

_S is for the santa who makes every kid his pet,_

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your christmas alphabet!"_

"sounds good children" a man said, as he came walking Lucia and the others looked forward.

"Manny!" they said he smiled at them all. Manny was the city's police officer and all families friend they smiled back at him.

"Hope all of you can sing like that tomorrow" Manny said, his bright eyes smiling at them, as they came over to him, Manny was supportive of all five and loved them dearly. He had actually know about Lucia as he had thought about adopting her but the Yukis had in the end and Jack he had thought about to until his friends had instead.

"We can and we will!" they said happily in his face. Manny smiled looking at Jack.

"Jack, I have something for you that you should know about" Manny took out a piece of paper, "Merry Christmas."

"It's an address, on someone called Overland" Jack read the address, "wait is this…"

Lucia looked at it, "the Overland's, just moved here they have young girl as their child, I believe her name was Emma"

Jack lit up in hope, "will you go with me?" he asked Lucia, who nodded and smiled at him.

And needless to say the 24th of December made Jack really happy for many years to come.


	26. 25th of December

Reply to Natuala X - Merry Christmas to you too and the gang wished you the same and hope you got some good presents

last chapter it's been a blast!

* * *

December 25th

A day for gifts for the many.

"Welcome to this beneficial for the hospital, hope you all brought deep wallets, because we need it! First up on the schedule is a group, we all know them as hard working and even with one member in wheeling chair, we always know this city's Guardians, so welcome them – The Guardians!"

Lucia was blinded by light, as she was the first up, she looked back at her friends, who began to play the music and she moved from side to side happy.

"_C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree,_

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa, who makes every kid his pet,_

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!_

_Capital see is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree, _

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa, who makes every kid his pet,_

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!"_

"Thank you the next song you all know, but my friends will be singing that one, let's rock this Christmas in!" she called making the crowd clap. Lucia mentioned with her fingers for them to begin, which they did when her last finger went down.

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell swing  
and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin'  
Up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_Jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bells chime in_  
_Jingle bell time_  
_Dancin' and prancin'_  
_In jingle bell square_  
_In the frosty air_

_What a bright time  
it's the right time  
to rock the night away  
Jingle bell, time  
is a swell time  
to go glidin' in a  
one horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up, jingle horse_  
_Pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and mingle_  
_in a jinglin' beat_  
_that's the jingle bell rock"_

Jack stepped forward taking over for Lucia a bit, "as a last song we will singing one more quiet, but as a prayer it's fine; because this time of year also needs a prayer from time to time" he said looking down at Lucia, who smiled at him with all the love she had.

"_Our Father who art in Heaven_

_Hallowed be thy name_

_Thy Kingdom come thy will be done on earth as in heaven_

_Give us to thee our daily bread_

_And forgive our sins_

_As we forgive each one of those who sin against us_

_And lead us not to the time of trial_

_But deliver us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom the power and the glory_

_Lead us not to the time of trial_

_Keep us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom the power and the glory_

_Let all the people sing Amen_

_In every tribe and tongue_

_Let every heart's desire be joined_

_To see the kingdom come_

_Let every hope and every dream_

_Be born in love again_

_Let all the world sing with one voice_

_Let the people say amen"_

.~*~.

Lucia sat watching people as they visited the Beneficial due to the second operation, she had been through, and she was limited to just sit around. She had been weak ever since the concert, but happy she had done something good, but why did it hurt to now know, that she would never see the only thing she had as a family, not counting her adoptive parents.

She smiled, as she thought back on the past hours, she and her friends had sung and many things had happened too, but for now she was happy just listening to the surroundings.

"Lucia?" a voice came, she looked up at a male, who had come over, he was looking concerned at her, his glasses was reflecting the light, so she couldn't see his eyes, but he was tanned and had long brown hair, which was set in a low ponytail and laid across his one shoulder, "are you Lucia Yuki?"

She blinked, but nodded, "yes I am and you would be?" she said, frowning a bit, as she looked at him. He smiled as he had found the one, he was hoping for.

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Jadeite Awarens" he said and leaned out of the light to reveal Brown eyes, that had a reflection of red in them, "but my friend call me Jade"

Lucia tilted her head in curiosity, where had she heard his name before again? He looked at her in hope, "I'm sorry, I can't place you" she finally admitted after her brain gave up.

"that's alright; you only talked to me once at the time and I looked in on you, when you were sleeping recovering after the operation," he laughed gently, making a couple of Blue eyes look over, Lucia caught them silently calling him over, she was recalling the conversation, but didn't understand what he was too either her nor Shadigan for making him look in on her, "I'm Shadigans boyfriend, I know what you did for her and I wanted to thank you" at this revelation did she understand, but didn't pursue the fact.

Lucia was beginning to smile, she shook her head, "I don't need anything" she felt a couple of hands on her shoulders, announcing Jack had arrived, "and I have everything I need"

Jade looked at Jack smiling, "I know, but I heard about what happened to the two of you and how you can't do the show you wished for. My family is quite wealthy and we have donated a large amount to this beneficial, but I wanted to give you something personally," Jade reached into his pocket and picking out a long box, "Shadigan told me about your love for winter and your love for Jack, I didn't know your finger size, but I knew your neck line"

Lucia received the box looking at Jack, who nodded 'Open it' she opened it up to find not one necklace, but two each had a snowflake in it the chain melting from a gold to a silver and the Snowflake was in a polished silver, "my god, this is…" she began, Jack looked at Jade.

"Shadigan and I both agreed that since you exactly can't announce anything now, but still what to tell the world that you belong to each other. There's writing on the back of the flakes"

Lucia tilted it over, "Lucia and Jack, forever as the snow will fall in winter" she read beginning to tear, "this is too much"

"It wouldn't be enough for me to show my gratitude towards you Lucia. You saved so much more than Shadigan, you saved me and her foster Parents, they, by the way, are officially adopting her. She and I will follow your example and will marry, when we come of age, we're even talking about making it a double wedding"

Jacks face hadn't shown much, as he had stood behind Lucia, but as the mentioning of a wedding came, he couldn't help, but smile brighter than Lucia.

"The tests from Shadigans latest ones show that she's beginning to recover. It will take a long time, but she will get well and also…" he stopped a bit, "… she wants you in her life"

"we have been separated for too long, her parents didn't like me" Lucia said, her eyes still tearing with the tears falling down her face, "it was almost too late for her, when they finally gave their consent, why I don't know."

"I know, but I never said, it was to be at her place" Jade winked at Lucia, before placing his goodbyes to them both. Lucia reached up taking Jacks hand, while he reached down with the other to take the box with the necklaces in them; in the lid was an address.

"He left his address" Jack said showing it to her; Lucia looked at it and at him. He lowered his head to look into her eyes, before he knew it Lucia was kissing him and it was a long kiss one that told of happiness, when they finally broke apart; Jack placed the Necklace on her neck, as she did it with the other on his.

.~*~.

Shadigan sat smiling looking out at the snow, which was falling before looking up at the television. The same news channel was following the beneficial, she was hoping to see a glimpse of Lucia and Jack, but she failed, she saw a whisper of Jade, who passed through behind the Journalist, who failed to recognize him

"_We have now come to the exciting moment; we are going to find out how much money has been gathered this year" _

The reporter on the screen turned around to a scene, where a man was just taking the microphone, thanking all those, who had come and given a donation.

"_We even want to thank a last minute donation from the Awarens Medicals. We will have someone announce the total and what about your own donor, who went off state to help someone, she didn't know. Miss Yuki, come up here!"_

Shadigan widened her eyes surprised, as she saw Jack came wheeling with Lucia, who held a piece of paper, what had happened to her sister to make her sit in a wheelchair?

"_Please, don't treat me like a Hero or something" Lucia said, looking at the man and Jack both merely smiled, before looking out through the camera, "I just did what hopefully all of you people did for the children here, donated something to help another. We needed at least $500000 for the Children's Cancer department to keep it here, where it is needed"_

Shadigan was speechless, they were planning to move a department of the hospital to another place, and she hoped Jades parents had donated enough.

"_The total for the donation is …." It was nerve-racking and there was a long silence, her smile faded as if she didn't believe it, "thanks to Awarens Medicals, we have reached our goal and more to it $750150!"_

There was a loud cheering as the entire room went ballistic nurses, doctors and invited cheered and in the middle, Jack was kissing Lucia, the Journalist came closer to the two as they hugged.

"_Congratulation, Lucia I can't help, but wonder; what do you think the one, you donated to is thinking right now" "I think; she is very happy and I should know I am" "why is that?" "Despite the operation and the rush to get me out has left me rather tired, but the doctor and her boyfriend told me that due to my marrow she should recover"_

Shadigan faintly smiled, Lucia was wonderful thinking of others instead of herself. Shadigan lifted the picture; she had in her hand one that Jack had given her or had placed on her desk of him and Lucia. On the screen, the journalist was thanking off while Jack kneeled next to Lucia. Jade suddenly appeared next to them whispering something Lucia lit up, but she still looked tired.

They all looked into the screen waving, "see you soon Shadigan!" all three called, the journalist turned around shocked, before the camera was turned off, leaving Shadigan happily crying, and whispering Lucia's name.

The cellphone suddenly rang, Shadigan jumped in shock, before she reached over "yes?" she said.

"Two words" someone said, Shadigan didn't manage anything, she couldn't tell who it was, but she heard three deep breaths and before she could say anything…

"Merry Christmas" three voices rang and now the voice made sense, Jade had a habit of changing his voice.

"Merry Christmas Jack, Lucia and Jade" she said smiling while crying, "Lucia, are you okay?"

"yeah, my body is just tired working overtime due to my leg and the Operation, the doctors here say I'll be fine" Lucia's voice came, Shadigan was smiling, she could tell Lucia was too, "Jade insisted that we said Merry Christmas to you, before he left and also thanks for the gift, I don't have anything to you, you know my family isn't exactly rich in money"

Shadigan placed a hand on a bandaged wound, "Lucia, you have given me more than enough," Shadigan began to cry, "If you hadn't broken that leg and gotten registered. I might have died and also I learned; I had a sister. I got two gifts a family and my life"

.~*~,

Lucia froze, as she heard those words over the phone, she had tears running down her cheek around her. The group had gathered, listening in on the conversation, Tooth hovered close to Lucia and Jack both watching the girl.

"Oh Lucia" Tooth said happy for the girl, they had all learned about Shadigan.

"Lucia, who else is there?" Shadigans voice came out curiously, not recognizing the voice.

"Oh, my friends the ones you haven't heard about," Lucia said looking around.

"Toothiana or Tooth" Lucia presented the girl next to her.

"Hello Shadigan"

"Who else there are more?" Shadigans voice came.

"Nickolas or North as we call him"

"Hello Miss Shadigan" Nickolas said politely

"Aster"

"Hiya Sheila" Aster said in his deepest Australian.

"Did they visit you Lucia?" Shadigan asked.

"They picked me up, my parents didn't have time to do it, I …" Lucia looked at them all, "I couldn't have asked for better friends in all my time and I'm sure, that they will be friends with you too"

"I'll look forward to meeting them, when I'm well" Shadigan said, Jade looked at Lucia.

"Jade looks at me and seems to say, I should stop talking" Lucia said, Jade said nothing, just looked pointed at her, "I'll speak with you again Shadigan, I promise"

"Me too, Lucia" Shadigan cut the connection; as a voice called her name, leaving Jades phone to beep at the cut line.

.~*~.

The Group around Lucia smiled, "we will meet her Lucia," Tooth said the girl in the wheelchair looked at them all, her face showing sorrow and happiness, "Lucia"

"you guys are the best, I'm so happy, I got to meet you all, but even more you Jack" the albino smiled at her, she reached up hugging him, "by the way the news, Jack, Jade said that Awarens Medicals will be opening a department of production and research here"

"What?" people around them heard, Jade looked up smiling.

"My Father appreciates, what young Lucia did for us both and has decided to open up a second production and research center in cancer here"

Smiles were appearing, Jack smiled brighter. Lucia's courage to do the operation had not only saved their hospital, but a medical research facility meant work in town and also good news for the hospital.

That year people voted Lucia for the hero of the town, even if she didn't want the prize.

The next winter, Jack and Lucia finally skated their routine in the city, in a small competition, that was held. They didn't win, but gained a fourth place and was happy for that

Lucia and Shadigan began to exchange letters and visit each other, they could argue and they could laugh, but they always made up and talked things over

And that was just how they wanted it; their souls were finally at peace and two years later…

Well…

That's another story

Merry Christmas to you all and be safe out there.


End file.
